Beer and Guts
by TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow
Summary: Something big is stalking the streets of Boston and killing its residents. And as Jane and Maura try to unravel the case, the detective finds herself more deeply immersed than she could've ever imagined. Co-authored with The-Guardian-Shadow. M rating is for content. Some violence, bloodshed and a dash of sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something ****The-Guardian-Shadow** and I rped a while back and thought would make a good story. It's something different from what you'd normally see in R&I fanfic. Please read and review! And enjoy, of course!

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Jane and Maura... even if slightly altered...  
**

* * *

Maura and Jane had always been close. It had almost become a ritual for the two to be at each other's houses any time they were bored, just had a bad date or after a long day at work. They were practically living together and they weren't even a couple.

Today was because of an odd murder scene. A man looked like he had been attacked by a large animal of some kind. But unless a lion or tiger escaped from the zoo, Boston didn't have large predatory animals.

Getting the DNA back from the fur they found, they discovered that it was from a wolf. However, from the size of the bloody paw prints, it was a huge one.

Taking a gulp of her beer while sitting on Maura's couch, sharing a blanket, Jane shook her head. "Jeeze." She whispered. "I can't believe that we have something roaming out there that big and we haven't seen it."

Maura had never seen anything like their victim. Not in person anyway. She'd seen pictures of mountain lion and grizzly attacks in books during college, but even they didn't compare.

"I have to admit, it is odd no one has reported seeing a large wolf stalking the streets of Boston. Wolves are quite adapt to surviving on their own if they must, but in a city? With vehicles and a high volume of people?" Maura shook her head. "And the size of that print, Jane. The largest wolf on record weighed about 175 pounds. That wolf from today, it has to weigh at least 250." She took a sip of wine and glanced over at her best friend. "Any missing zoo wolves?"

Jane sighed and shook her head. "Even if there were, none are that big. However, there have been reportings on attacks there at night on a couple zebra and buffalo." She looked over at Maura. "Hopefully we never see any."

Maura's eyes went wide. "This thing might be attacking zoo creatures at night? How is it getting in and out? And undiscovered?" She shook her head. "I really don't want to run into that creature on the street. I do, however, want to see it once it's been captured." She smiled and gave a one shoulder shrug. "Scientific curiosity. That wolf has got to set records."

Jane took a breath. "Do you think that.. all those stories on werewolves are real?"

Maura pursed her lips together as she thought for a moment about her friend's question and then answered. "I don't believe werewolves are real. I can't see how that'd be a scientific possibility. But every myth is rooted in fact. The first 'werewolf' was actually a cannibalistic madman who behaved like a wolf. I believe that people who think they've seen werewolves have merely seen large wolves or other creatures."

"Yeah... you still aren't going out alone," Jane said. "If we're at each other's places and it gets even close to being dark, we're staying put. I might cry a bit if you get ripped to pieces by a crazy wolf." She smiled then shrugged. "We won't know until we capture the beast."

"Aww.. Jane Rizzoli, always my protector." Maura winked. "I agree though, and I always have a place for you here."

She finished her wine. "You might cry? A little?" She laughed. "I feel honored that I have the potential to possibly bring tears to such a badass."

Jane grinned. "Yes, it is an honor. You should feel special because this badass never cries." She smirked, knowing that even if Maura said she hated Jane in a joking sense she might shed a tear.

"It is a very rare occurrence for you." Maura smirked. Then she tilted her head as she looked at Jane. "By the way, when you say 'we,' I sincerely hope you don't plan to try and help capture the wolf, right?"

Taking a deep breath Jane shrugged. "I dunno, Maur. I may let the animal people do that. Besides, my place is by your side, protecting you." With a wink, she finished up her beer.

"Good, you should let the animal experts do that. I'm not sure how well you could protect me with that gun against a large wolf, but I'm grateful for the thought." She smiled and grabbed Jane's empty beer bottle along with her glass, standing to head to the kitchen. "Another beer?"

Jane smiled as she watched her best friend get up. She never thought of herself as gay, but if she were brave enough and not afraid of loosing Maura's friendship, she would fuck her until the sun came up tomorrow morning. "Nah, how 'bout we go to bed?"

Maura sighed softly to herself. Go to bed?

She'd love to go to bed with Jane Rizzoli, but in a totally different way than her best friend was currently asking. Maura saw sexuality as fluid, and she was incredibly attracted to the gorgeous detective.

"That might be for the best since we do have work early." She walked away from the kitchen and tilted her head in the direction of her room. "Let's go."

Once in the bedroom, Jane pulled her top shirt off. Leaving only a white, slightly worn tank top on. She then kicked off her shoes and socks before pushing down her work pants.

The women had gotten comfortable with each other and could go to bed the way they would at home. Standing on the opposite side of the bed than Maura, in just her tank and boy shorts, Jane smiled then helped unmake the bed and climbed in on her side.

Maura unzipped and slipped out of her dress, folding it carefully since she was so particular about her clothing before placing it in her laundry basket in the closet. She headed over to her dresser in her bra and panties, pulling out a set of silk pajamas to slip into.

Once she was completely dressed, she helped Jane pull back the covers with a smile and climbed in as well. "Good night, Jane." She leaned over to turn off her nightstand lamp.

Jane smirked. "Goodnight, Maur."

After hours of peaceful sleep, Jane woke up to an odd feeling. Slowly and silently sitting up in the bed, she looked down at a sleeping Maura. She then looked down at the light coming from under the door. She halfway expected to see a shadow walk past.

Reaching over, Jane grabbed her gun and got out of the bed. Slowly opening the door, she came out armed and ready. As she started searching the house, there was a loud crash that came from the bedroom. Hearing Maura scream, the detective ran as hard and fast as she could back to the bedroom only to see a huge beast standing over her best friend.

"HEY!" She shot the monster twice before it winced, got down on all four paws and bolted for her. Jane backed up as quick as she could until she hit the wall. Paralyzed, she watched as the wolf got up on its hind legs and stared down into her eyes.

Maura had been fast asleep, not even feeling Jane get out of bed, when something crashed through the window in her room. She jolted upright in bed and glanced over in the direction of the loud sound, seeing a huge wolf-life creature staring back at her.

That's when she screamed, and before she'd had any time to react, the beast was over her, surely intent to attack. Then Jane burst in, saving the doctor once again.

But, as Maura had imagined, the bullets didn't do much damage. She screamed Jane's name as the beast took off after her, searching for anything she could use as a weapon.

The wolf looked down at Jane for a moment before sinking its teeth into her shoulder.

"Nooo!" Maura screamed. Seeing Jane in danger, she had the courage to grab Jane's nearby discarded gun and shoot at the creature again. Just as the detective had taught her.

Jane yelled out in pain, trying to push the beast back, but its strong arm wrapped around her body and brought her closer. The bullets hit the beast's back and a few went into its spinal cord, causing it to let go of her.

Second to the last hit its head. It stumbled backward then finally fell to the floor. Dead.

Jane stood there searching for her breath and heartbeat. Blood covered the right side of her shirt and her arm. Slowly she fell to her knees; Maura's image becoming a blur.

"Jane!" As her friend fell to her knees, Maura quickly knelt in front of her and pulled her into her arms. "Stay with me. I'm getting help."

Maura gently guided Jane to the floor and ran to the bathroom to grab some towels and then back to the bedroom for her cell phone. She bent down next to Jane again and used the towel to tie around her large, gaping wound, applying as much pressure as she could with one hand and using the other to dial 911. "Don't you dare die on me, Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane moaned and reached for Maura when she left. Closing her eyes while she was gone, she just knew she was going to die. And she had to get something off her chest.

Hearing the blonde come back in and feeling the pressure of her hand, she coughed. "Maura...I..love you." She whispered, hoping she heard it.

Maura heard it. And because it was a life and death situation, she figured it meant a lot more than a friendly I love you. Tears were already stinging at her eyes and she let them fall, a sob escaping her throat. "Don't talk to me like it's the end."

She pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead. "I'll tell you exactly how I feel when you get out of the hospital." Maura gave the 911 operator directions and EMTS were soon on the scene, tending to Jane as a blood covered Maura leaned against the wall and cried.

Jane winced and closed her eyes tightly. Pain was radiating through her entire body as she laid on the stretcher.

Then she let out a blood chilling scream. It was raspy and full of pain. Things were happening to her inside that she had no idea about. With all of her strength, she arched her back and called out Maura's name. All the surface veins in her body could be seen. The EMTS couldn't hold her down.

With Jane's scream Maura was on her feet, trying to get to her friend. All the times she'd been hurt, Maura had never heard Jane in that much pain.

One of the EMTs stopped her and the doctor struggled with him for a moment as Jane called her name. "Get off of me! My friend needs me!" She pushed him aside and knelt next to Jane, staring on in horror at the reaction the detective's body was having. "I'm right here, Jane. I've got you." Maura grabbed onto her hand.

"I've never seen anything like it." One of the guys whispered.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand tightly. "H-hurts." She pained out, looking at her. "Make.. make it stop. Please!" She begged. Her head felt like it would explode, her body felt like it was ripping apart and her heart, she knew, was literally going 90mph.

Maura nodded and looked back at the EMTs. "Don't just stand there! Give her a sedative or something for the pain. Can't you see she's in agony?" She asked angrily.

The older EMT nodded and took over. "Please move, ma'am." Tom said kindly and  
replaced Maura's place at Jane's side, injecting her with a sedative that would knock her out for awhile and give them a chance to get her to the hospital.

Jane's hand dropped from the air and her eyes closed the moment her body went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is more smut than anything, to be honest. But the next chapter will pick up with the supernatural again ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up in the hospital, Jane looked around. Her head was killing her and her shoulder was sore. Feeling the bandage over it, she sat up slightly then saw Maura. "Maur?"

Maura was asleep in a nearby chair, but her head snapped up at the sound of Jane's voice and her eyes met the detective's. "Jane." She quickly moved to sit next to her friend on the bed and took Jane's hand in her own. "You have no idea how glad I am to see your eyes open. You had me worried sick."

Jane's eyes were a lighter shade of brown as she looked at her best friend. "How long have I been out?" She asked and sat back against the bed.

Maura noticed the slight change in Jane's eye color immediately. She'd certainly stared into those chocolate eyes enough times to do so. But she didn't say anything. Not yet. Her friend had just awoken from being attacked by a large wolf, after all. No need to bombard her with questions. Plus, Maura was just glad to have her back.

"You've been out a couple of days. You did... wake at one point, but they had to put you back under due to the pain."

Jane nodded. "I don't even remember the time from when it came into our bedroom to now..."

"Well that's fairly understandable." Maura said softly. "It was a traumatic event. Your body would want to forget it. Plus, you were in and out of consciousness throughout much of it."

Jane closed her eyes. "I feel good, though, all except for my head. It's pounding. Ca-Can you turn off the lights?"

"Sure. The light sensitivity is likely due to being unconscious for so long and having your eyes close." Maura got up to switch off the light and then took Jane's hand in her own again as she sat down, not yet wanting to relinquish the contact. "So your shoulder doesn't hurt?"

Jane's eyes had adjusted quickly to the dark and she could still see her best friend clearly. "It's... a bit sore but other than that I feel okay. I'm thankful I finally got some good sleep outta all this." She smirked. "When can I go home?"

Maura laughed and wiped at some of the moisture building up in the corner of her eye. "That's really not funny. I thought…" She cleared her throat. "Dr. Matthews said you were healing nicely. You'll probably be able to head home today or tomorrow now that you're awake."

"Yeah? Well let's shoot for today. I'm staying at your place, right?" She grinned. "Since you are a doctor and everything."

Maura smiled. "Of course you're staying with me. Someone needs to take care of cleaning and dressing that wound for you. Like you said, I am a doctor." Her smile turned into a grin as she stood up. "I'm going to go find Dr. Matthews and we're going to get out of here."

Jane smiled brightly and watched her walk out of the room. While she was getting the doctor, the detective started to peel back the bandage only to find very pink scars underneath. Now she wasn't big on doctor stuff, but she knew it took longer than just a couple of days to heal a huge wound.

Maura reentered the room a short time later with a young male doctor who smiled. "Det. Rizzoli, it's good to see you awake. It seems as though you'll be going home today. How are you feeling?"

Maura slipped past him to take a seat in the chair next to Jane again.

"I feel pretty good actually. I feel like I really want to go home." She looked at Maura then back at him, not saying anything about her headache. She reached and took the woman's hand with a smirk. "I'm in good hands, I'll be better than fine."

"I know Dr. Isles is more than capable of taking care of you. I'll go get the discharge paperwork ready. I'd like to check that wound first, though." Dr. Matthews took a seat next to Jane on the bed and peeled the bandage back, a gasp escaping his throat. "This is… incredibly odd. I've never seen anything like it."

"Like what?" Maura asked, a little worried and leaning forward.

"It's nearly completely healed. A gaping wound like that shouldn't…" He looked at Jane. "I'm quite perplexed, detective."

Jane furrowed her brows and looked at her wound, then both doctors. "I take it that it's a good thing." She said softly. "So... I'm good to go as soon as you get those papers?" All Jane wanted to do was go home. "I'm kinda hungry…"

"It is good, Jane, but it's... abnormal by scientific means." Maura said gently.

Matthews nodded. "Right. We've already run blood tests and the like... I'll go get those papers. Some things are just a miracle." He stood and glanced at Maura with a raised brow before walking out.

Maura gave Jane a small smile. "You're always hungry.

* * *

Soon, Jane was discharged and they were on their way to Maura's. Once they got there, the detective was pacing the living room while the doctor cooked in the kitchen. She felt different.

Powerful.

Looking into a mirror Maur had, she could see more muscle mass in herself and liked it. Looking over at the blonde, an animal instinct came over her and without warning she was behind her friend, arms snaking around her as her lips rested on the back of the woman's shoulder. Taking in her scent, she let a small growl escape her throat.

Maura gasped and dropped the spoon she was using for stirring, surprised by the sudden feeling of Jane's arms wrapped tightly around her and the pressure of the detective's lips on her shoulder. "Jane… what are you doing?" She set her hands over Jane's arms and whimpered at that growl, her arousal becoming very apparent as she felt the dampness between her legs.

Jane's hands moved down to her thighs and came back up moving over her core. "Something I should have done a long time ago." She whispered in a raspier than normal voice. Moving her hair away from her neck, Jane kissed Maura's flesh and bit it lightly.

Maura let out a soft moan, wanting Jane to touch her more. "Just don't stop."

God that voice. That voice was so sexy in itself Maura had had dreams about phone sex with Jane, along with the many other naughty dreams that normally made her cheeks redden. She leaned back into the detective and yelped in surprise at the bite.

Jane undid the woman's pants and moved her hand down into them, her fingers touching wet heat for the first time. "I've wanted you for so long." She whispered into Maura's ear before turning her around. Pulling the doctor's body against her's hard, she breathed onto her lips right before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Again another first and it felt so right.

"Oh, Jane..." Maura panted, her breathing now ragged. "I've wanted you for a long time, too." Her hands moved to Jane's sides and grabbed onto the material of her shirt as soon as the detective had turned her around and pulled the doctor against her. Feeling Jane's breath so close, Maura's tongue snaked out to wet her bottom lip in anticipation. And she savored every second her lips were locked with her friend's.

Jane moved her hands down Maura's thighs and grunted as she picked her up, wrapping her legs around her hips. Moving to the kitchen wall, she pushed the blonde's back against it and pulled back to look into her eyes, searching for Maura to tell her to stop. When she didn't, Jane moved back in and kissed and sucked on the woman's neck, leaving her mark.

Maura tilted her head to the side and moaned softly as she felt Jane marking her. "Please… ta-take me to bed."

Pulling her off the wall, the detective went to the bedroom, dropped the woman to her feet and then pulled off her own shirt, tossing it aside. The scar in the form of wolf teeth marks shown.

Maura's eyes instantly went to the scar and the doctor took a step closer, running her fingertips over it. "That's... incredible." She brushed her lips along the scar and looked up into Jane's eyes, still fascinated by the slight change in color.

"Not as incredible as you." Staring down into her eyes, with almost golden orbs, Jane moved her hands to the hem of Maura's shirt and pulled it off slowly. Lips returned to the blonde's and hands moved to cup the woman's bra covered breasts. Pelvis to pelvis, the detective walked Maura back to the bed and made her fall gracefully. Still standing over her soon to be lover, Jane pulled Maura's pants off slowly then her panties. Staring down at a goddess like body, Jane moaned. "Damn..."

Maura had groaned into Jane's mouth as those rough hands gripped her breasts, and once she was on the bed, she unfastened her bra and tossed it aside, propping herself up on her elbows.

She watched Jane closely as the detective removed her clothing and licked her lips, looking back into those golden eyes with dilated pupils. "I could say the same. You're gorgeous, Jane." Maura sat up and grabbed the detective's hands, pulling her down on top of her.

Jane collapsed down on the woman and lips collided with Maura's once again. Hands captured hers and held them above her head. Jane held them in one hand as her free hand roamed down Maura's body and finally reunited with her core, plunging two fingers in.

Maura let out a throaty moan as those long fingers finally made contact, filling her. "Oh, Jane." She rolled her hips, wanting more friction, and kissed her new lover again deeply as Jane rocked her own hips, pushing in deeper with each thrust. It was her thumb rubbing Maura's clit in circles that sent the blonde over the edge.

And before she came a second time that night, Jane went down and ate Maura out better than any normal person could ever do. She growled into her, sending vibrations into her to push the blonde right over the top. Licking her clean, Jane kissed her way back up her body and kissed those delicate lips. "You okay?"

Maura cried Jane's name out as she came unraveled, having the most intense orgasm of her life. She knew sex with Jane would be good, but she didn't expect it to be mind blowing the first time. She shook slightly with aftershocks, her chest still heaving up and down when she spoke. "Yes, yes. Way more than okay." She looked up at Jane and kissed her again. "You're amazing, Jane."

Jane was practically panting. She grinned down at her best friend. "Mm I had inspiration." She kissed her once more before rolling over on her back. "Damn that was amazing." Taking a deep breath she let it out then looked over at Maura. "I really thought I was going to die the other day and I had to tell you how I felt. You said that you would tell me exactly how you felt when I woke up..."

Maura rolled to her side, pressing up against Jane and running her fingertips over hard abdominal muscles. "I knew you were going to live. I had faith, although I can't say in what, that you'd be okay. And here you are." Maura looked into Jane's eyes and smiled. "I love you, Jane. I have for a long time."

Pressing her lips against the doctor's, Jane smiled. "I love you too, Maura. Ever since I woke up in the hospital after shooting myself and you were the first face I saw."

"Almost losing you that first time, it really opened my eyes up to how much I cared about you. I knew if you never woke up, I'd be miserable. I'd lose the one person I've really opened up to and wanted to hold onto." Maura kissed Jane's wolf scar again. "I was scared this time, too."

"I was scared, too... I didn't want to tell you that I loved you and never be able to act on it. I want us forever and then some." She kissed her lips and smiled.

Maura gave a small smile. "Well, you definitely got to act on it." She rubbed noses with her. "We can have forever, Jane. I can't imagine spending it with anyone else."

With that, the doorbell rang and with a sigh Jane got up. "It might be Ma..." Getting dressed, she went to the door with Maura following and opened the door up to find her mother standing there with wide eyes.

"My god, Janie. You were attacked by the hugest wolf known to man just two days ago and here you are, looking just as fit as ever." Angela stepped in and threw her arms around her daughter. "It's a miracle I can thank God for everyday! I love you, sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay."

Jane chuckled and hugged her mother back. "Yeah, I'm pretty badass. I know." She laughed and pulled down the shoulder of her shirt to show her mother the scar. "Pretty cool, huh? Awesome conversation starter." She smirked. "The doctor said it's a miracle it healed so fast." She shrugged. "I feel good and my headache is gone."

"Oh don't get into that badass, I'm invincible stuff again." Angela rolled her eyes and chuckled. She took a close look at the scar and her eyes went wide again. "Of course you'd see it as a conversation starter rather than a sign of near death." She shook her head and looked over at Maura. "I don't know how you put up with her sometimes."

Maura laughed. "She has so many other positive attributes that make up for her questionable moments." She smiled. "I didn't know you had a headache, Jane. You didn't mention it before." She stepped around her lover to see her face. "But you're feeling good now?" She smirked.

Jane laughed. "Hey if I can survive a bite from a monstrous wild beast of a wolf then I've got to be invincible." She chuckled and looked at Maura. "Yeah. I feel MUCH better now." She locked eyes with her secret lover. "Must have been something I ate." She raised her brow with a sexy smirk.

Maura's smirk grew a little wider as Jane locked eyes with her and she bit her lip and nodded. "Right, of course. Something you ate. I'm sure you'll feel even better later after I give you the proper attention you deserve." She said, knowing Angela would think she was talking about taking care of Jane's miraculously almost completely healed wound.

Jane grinned. "Sounds great. Can't wait."

Angela raised a brow. "You must have a special touch or something, Maura, because Jane has never liked being taken care of. Especially when she's been hurt."

Jane chuckled. "Things change, Ma."

Maura smiled brightly. "Thank you, Angela. I'm sure Jane will be even more willing for examinations once she learns just how special of a touch I have. My fingers work magic on muscles that could really use some attention." She glanced at Jane and winked before turning back to Angela. "An attack like Jane's is bound to have done some muscle damage. She just needs to build that strength up with a few exerting activities."

Jane was getting hot and bothered just listening to Maura and wanted her mother to leave. Her eyes darkened with lust.

"Well I should be going so Dr. Isles can take care of you." Angela smiled and hugged her daughters.

Once she left, Jane looked to Maura and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

Jane's knees were right there at the edge of the couch, so Maura pushed her back onto it and climbed over the dark haired detective. "I thought that might get you going." She smirked and trailed her lips across Jane's jaw down to her neck, where she nipped and sucked. She slipped her hands under Jane's shirt and then pulled it up and over her lover's head.

Jane laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Maura once their shirts were off for the second time that day. "Mm, what are you going to do to me?" She asked in a raspy, seductive voice.

"Rock your world like you rocked mine." Maura whispered, flicking her tongue against the shell of Jane's ear and then tugging on her earlobe. She'd learned a lot of phrases and slang from listening to Barry talk about his dates with Korsak.

She savored the feel of skin to skin for a moment before standing and pulling Jane up. "But in the bedroom." She didn't want Angela to walk in on them. Once all their clothes were discarded again, Maura took her spot over Jane, running a tongue around a nipple before pulling it into her mouth.

Jane whimpered under Maura's mouth. Chills ran up her body. "Oh geeze, Maur..." Arching her back, she ran her fingers through blonde waves and moaned and growled deeply.

Maura found the growling unexpected, but quite sexy. She turned her attention to the other breast as her nails dragged up Jane's inner thigh, until she ran a finger through wet folds and over a sensitive bundle of nerves. Her lips made their way back to Jane's as she slipped her fingers through velvety walls. "You feel so good, Jane." She whispered against kiss swollen lips.

Jane moaned as she felt her fingers enter her. "Ohh, Maura… You feel even better. I can't pass up another day with out you and I doing this." She moaned heavily and arched her back, pressing herself against her lover as Maura's fingers curled inside her.

When she finally came, Jane went limp against the bed and smiled. "Wow..."

Maura laid on top of Jane and buried her face in her lover's neck. "Wow is a simple but excellent word choice in this case." She kissed the detective's neck softly and looked down into her eyes. "I definitely agree that we shouldn't miss a day of this." She smiled and kissed Jane's lips.

Jane looked at her with such love in her eyes and ran her hands up and down Maura's back. "Mm, I don't know what I would do without you, baby." She smiled. "So is it safe to say that I can call you my girlfriend?"

Maura smiled as Jane called her baby and nodded. "Girlfriend seems like a pretty appropriate term since we've exchanged I love yous and slept together." She kissed the tip of Jane's nose and cuddled against her, resting her cheek against Jane's chest. "Do you want us to keep this new development to ourselves for awhile?"

Jane took a deep breath. "I... No, I don't want to. I don't care what everyone thinks. All that matters is what you think. So do you want to keep this to ourselves or let people find out?" She asked as she ran her fingertips up and down her arm.

Maura looked up at Jane and kissed her chin. "I'm proud to call you my girlfriend. Let's let your fellow detectives figure it out and tell our families together. Whenever you're ready." She propped herself up on an elbow to glance down at Jane and smile.

Jane looked up at her. "Maybe on Saturday. It's gnocci night and you're always invited so we can tell them then." She smirked then yawned slightly. "Mm, ready to go to sleep?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a great plan." She rested her head on Jane's chest again and closed her eyes. "Hmm, yep. Sleep good."

A few hours of yet another peaceful sleep, Jane started to have a nightmare where she was a beast attacking a couple out on the piers. She dreamed that she came back home after feeding and took a shower, watching the blood run down the drain. By the time she woke up in bed, her cell went off and she picked it up.

"Jane, we have two bodies. It looks like another animal attack."

* * *

**This story is pretty much finished already, so expect updates quickly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a long chapter for ya. We don't own R&I or any of its characters. Though we have a lot of fun playing with them.**

* * *

_"Jane, we have two bodies. It looks like another animal attack."_

Jane felt a chill go down her spine.

"You might want to get here soon. We're gonna call Ma..." Jane cut Frost off. "Don't bother, she's here with me." Once she got the address, she looked over at her girlfriend. "Time to get up."

Maura yawned and sat up to stretch. "Was that Frost? Do we have a body? Are you even off medical leave yet?"

Once both were dressed, they headed out together to the address given. It was out at the pier and Maura headed straight for a sick looking Frost, noticing a lot of blood behind him. "What do we have?" She asked as she glanced behind him, noticing the mangled bodies. Her eyes locked with the young detective's as she tried not to show her fear. "Not more," she whispered and walked over to the bodies.

Jane took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of blood. She wet her lips and swallowed hard. "I thought there was only one." She said softly and walked over to the scene. Squatting down, she looked at the paw prints then the flashback of the dream came to her. Flinching and closing her eyes, she stood and backed up from the bodies.

Maura was examining the male when Jane came over. She glanced over at her girlfriend and noticed her reaction, thinking dealing with another creature scenario was too much too soon after her own attack. "Jane, are you okay? We can take care of this if you want to go home."

"I-I'm fine, Maur. I just got a weird feeling is all. I'll be okay." She sighed softly and went over with Frost. "I thought there was only one..." She whispered and closed her eyes again, taking a long, deep breath.

Maura nodded. Now wasn't the time nor place to speak more in depth. She inspected both bodies and then had her lab techs take them to the morgue.

Frost glanced at Jane concerned. "You okay? We thought there was just one, too. Maybe there's a pack of them or something. Which is terrifying, but we'll get them."

Golden eyes looked into Frost's. "Those things are huge... if there's a pack of them, we're all fucked." She said, swallowing hard. "I was lucky," she whispered. "I can't handle it if another one attacks. What if I loose Maura?"

Frost's brow furrowed a bit as he looked into Jane's eyes. "Hey, are ya wearing contacts or something?"

Jane shook her head. "No, why?"

"Your eyes, they look lighter." He shook his head. "Nevermind. If there is a pack, we'll get 'em. Like I said." He put a hand on Jane's shoulder. "We're just glad you're still here. What are the chances you'll get attacked again? Or Maura? You were in the same place at the time, right? Just take a deep breath, Jane. We'll all be okay."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but what if that thing marked its territory or something at Maura's house? Or what if it goes after my family or you or Korsak?" She sighed again, this time a little heavier.

"I doubt it had time to mark its territory between trying to kill you and Maura. But, we could check with a wolf expert or something and get advice. I highly doubt the wolves are targeting you and your people, Jane." He patted his partner's shoulder. "Relax. It'll be okay."

With a nod, Jane sighed. "I hope you're right. I mean, I love wolves so they shouldn't have anything against me, right?" She chuckled.

Frost laughed. "Right. Wolves never attack their handlers or admirers. Wait... that's not making you feel any better. Scratch that." He chuckled, Jane joining in.

Maura headed over to the two and took a deep breath as she waited for the detectives to get ahold of themselves, releasing it before speaking, all business. "The bodies are on their way back to the morgue. Jane, would you like to accompany me back to the station?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. I'm not leavin' your side."

Once they got in the car, she put her hand on Maura's thigh. "Pull over... there's something bothering me and I need your undivided attention."

Maura looked down at Jane's hand and then up at her face quickly before glancing back at the road. "Alright. Just a moment. I need to find a spot to pull over." They soon came upon an old restaurant building and Maura pulled into the empty lot, putting the car in park and turning her upper body toward Jane. "You now have my undivided attention."

Jane looked at Maura then down at the dash. "I um... I had a dream last night. The reason I had that weird reaction was because of that dream. I had attacked those people, then I came home that same night and took a shower, watching the blood go down the drain. Why would I have a dream like that, Maur?"

"The people in your dream, were they the same people at the scene today? I mean, I know the man's face was too mangled, but the woman? Did she seem familiar?"

Jane nodded. "She did. That was the woman in my dream. I remember every flesh tear, every bone breaking sound. Every scream, every growl."

Maura thought for a moment, not wanting to believe such a notion. "Well, it might just be a coincidence. That dream and the actual scene. The piers are a popular place in Boston. You were attacked by one of these creatures. It makes since it'd be in your nightmares."

Jane shook her head and stared down at the floorboard. "What if it wasn't a dream?" She looked up at Maura. "The myths say that if you get bit by a werewolf you become one. Maybe that thing was a werewolf?"

Despite the oddities she had noticed in Jane, the lighter eye color, the more defined muscles, the fast healing of her wound, Maura's logical mind still couldn't grasp onto the werewolf concept, she still didn't believe in them. There had to be a scientific explanation. The thing is, she'd been thinking about it and what that explanation could be since Jane opened her eyes. "Seeing her face today, maybe this nightmare has frightened you so much you're now picturing her in place of the girl. Werewolves aren't real, Jane. You didn't kill those people."

Jane nodded her head. "Okay. I'll believe that for now, unless things get too coincidental."

Hell, if things got too coincidental, even Maura would start to wonder.

Once they got back to the morgue, Jane looked at the bodies on the table and raised her head slowly as her stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry. I'll be right back." She quickly walked out of the morgue and took the elevator to the lobby floor and went to the cafe.

Maura looked up from one of the bodies as Jane walked out and raised a brow. "I don't think I could even stomach anything." She shrugged and resumed her work.

Angela spotted Jane and waved from the register. "Hey, honey. Back at work already? Maura must be takin' good care of ya. Hungry?"

"Hey, Ma. Yeah, she's taking great care of me." Jane smiled as she walked up to the counter. "Had another mauling so they thought they would bring me in for it." She took a seat at a table. "I'm starving. Got some bacon sausage and mac and cheese back there?"

"Another mauling? There's another one of these wolves out there!? Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I do not want you chasing after another one of those creatures!" Angela set a hand on her hip, a stern look on her face.

Jane cringed. "I'm not planning on it. But I am staying with Maura and keeping her safe just in case that wolf marked its territory or something on her house. I'm just glad I was there or I wouldn't have my gir…" She swallowed hard. "Maura today."

Angela waved Stanley off as he was griping about serving paying customers and nodded. "I'll be right back. Let me grab that food." She headed to the kitchen and then brought out the bacon sausage and mac and cheese a few minutes later, setting it in front of Jane, who smiled. "Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome, hun." Angela had caught the earlier mistake, and now that she was standing in front of Jane again, asked. "Janie, instead of saying Maura, you started to say something else instead. What was it?"

Jane took a deep breath then stood up, taking her mother by the arm and leading her into the quiet hallway. "Don't be mad but... Maura and I are in love. I was going to say 'my girlfriend' instead of just Maura. And please don't tell anyone, we want them to find out on their own. They are detectives after all." She smirked

"Be mad!? Why would I be mad? I love Maura!" Angela said squeezing Jane's cheeks. "Oh, if you two get married, which I'm sure you will someday, we'll have a doctor in the family for real." She said a little too giddy. "Keep it on the DL?" Angela winked and nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Jane laughed hard and hugged Angela. "Thanks. I love Maura too and I can see a future like that. So go ahead and get prepared for a doctor to upgrade our family."

"Yes!" Angela fist pumped. "When you're ready, I can assist with wedding plans." She smiled. "I'm really happy for you, honey. You and Maura have been giving each other the eye for years, after all." Angela smirked and got back to work.

Jane laughed and went to sit down and finish up her meal. Then she went back down with a bunny pancake for Maura and set it on her desk. "So... did you find anything worth looking at?"

Maura glanced at the bunny pancake on her desk and then smiled as she looked up at Jane. "Thank you, babe." She sighed and shook her head. "So far, Tom Reynolds seems to have been attacked by another wolf. Similar markings indicate that. I'm sure Elizabeth Reynolds will tell a similar story."

Jane nodded. "Can't get DNA to peg the wolf, huh? Good luck picking out which one it is."

"Honestly, I highly doubt we'd get this wolf's DNA to match any zoo or sanctuary animal. Someone would surely report a wolf of that size missing." Maura sighed. "Why don't you sit with me? While I eat the cute little bunny pancake."

Jane smiled and picked the smaller woman up, sitting down in her office chair then setting Maura in her lap. "Mm, much better." She smirked and kissed her shoulder. "Enjoy that."

Maura gasped in surprise and then smiled as she wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulders. "You're a lot stronger than you look, you know that?" She kissed Jane's cheek and cut a piece of the bunny pancake off using a fork with her free hand, taking a bite. "Mm…" She covered her mouth as she chewed and swallowed. "I don't know how your mother makes something as simple as pancakes so fantastic."

Jane chuckled. "In regards to your first question it's cause I'm awesome. I keep telling you this, but you don't believe me." She grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "She's Italian that's how. Oh, and by the way, she knows about us. I kinda slipped up."

Maura laughed. "Oh I know you're awesome. You're my awesome badass to be exact." She smiled and held a piece of bunny pancake up to Jane's lips. "You told her? How'd she react?"

Jane smirked. "You know it." She took the bite that was offered. "Yeah, she's freaking pissed babe... I know that I said I wouldn't care what people thought but Ma's opinion means alot to me." Seeing Maura's facial expression she couldn't play anymore. "Nah I'm just kiddin.' She's happier than Betty Crocker in the kitchen." She grinned.

Maura was actually on the verge of tears and slapped Jane's shoulder once she told her the truth. "You're horrible sometimes. She was really that happy?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, she was that happy. Ma already thinks of you as her daughter and she said we've been eyeing each other for years." With a laugh she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder. "Oh, and she's already talking marriage so beware."

"She's noticed the eyesex, too?" Maura asked with a raised brow and smirk. "I'm really not surprised she brought marriage up." She chuckled. "She has been trying to hook you up with a good man for years. I imagine she'll be bringing grandchildren up soon, too."

"Oh yeah, you can count on the subject of grandchildren." Jane smiled up at her lovingly. "Of course getting married and having a family would be great, but not for a while. I want to enjoy just you for now."

"Agreed. I need a lot of alone time with you first. We've got to make up for lost time." Maura winked and finished her pancake. "Alright, as much as I'd love to sit here with you, I need to examine Elizabeth's body." She stood and kissed Jane's cheek. "So shoo." She smiled.

Jane smiled and stood with her, pulling her lover close and kissing her on the lips. "I love you. Call me if you need me."

She walked back up to the bullpen and sat at her chair greeting Frost and Korsak. "Hey, boys."

Korsak and Frost were both thrilled to see Jane back at work. "Hey, Jane, how's that shoulder doing?" Korsak asked. Frost had the pleasure of seeing her at the crime scene. He didn't.

"It's doing better. It healed nicely and I got a killer scar from it." She chuckled and showed it off.

They all enjoyed catching up. Soon though, Crowe had made his way over. "Yo, Rizzoli, I hear you're out late at night now, howling at the full moon and doing our lovely ME doogie style." He made a crude gesture and a howling noise.

When Darren came in and said the first half, Jane just gave a small chuckle. But the moment he brought Maura up and made the gesture, she was out of her chair so fast it flipped over. Jane had Crowe pinned against the wall, in the air by his shirt collar, her eyes practically glowing gold.

Crowe was struggling to get lose, the change in Jane's eyes and her strength scaring the crap out of him. "Come on, let me go you crazy bitch."

Frost was up quickly and trying to pull his partner back, though her strength even frightened him a bit. "Come on, Jane, he isn't worth it."

Jane let out a deep low growl then threw the man to the floor. "Don't EVER talk about Maura like she's a dog again! You hear me, bitch?!" She shouted through her teeth as she stood over him. Finally straightening back up she shook her head. "Get up, you're making yourself look like a pansy."

Crowe scrambled to his feet and moved away from Jane. "You really are a crazy bitch, you know that, Rizzoli? What are you, the She Hulk? Just be glad I'm not reporting you to the lieutenant." He walked off quickly, his ego bruised.

"No! I'm THE crazy bitch! Get it right and run to your mommy." She laughed. "You don't have the balls to report me."

"Damn, Jane." Frost commented from behind her. "You must be eating your veggies."

She cut her eyes toward her partner and smirked. "It's all that spinach." With a chuckle she walked back to her desk, picked up her chair and sat down. "I'm tired of his smart mouth. I can't even do Maura doggie style." She chuckled.

Frost laughed and raised a brow. "But do you do Maura in other styles?"

Korsak sighed and slipped his face into his hands.

Jane smiled and shook her head. "What I do with Maura behind closed doors is for me to know and you never to find out." She chuckled. "Pictures in your heads now?" She smirked and looked back down at her paperwork and continued to fill it out.

"Oh snap!" Frost laughed. "Pictures in my head? Oh yeah! Bow chicka bow... ouch." He glared at Korsak who'd thrown a pen at his head.

"Have some respect, Frost. Jane, is there a new development between yourself and Dr. Isles?"

Right then, Maura stepped out of the elevator and headed for the detectives.

"I saw that comin' a mile away, Frostie." Jane laughed and was about to answer when she heard the clicking of her girlfriend's heels. "Heads up, they know too due to Crowe being an ass." She mentioned, looking back at her.

"Oh?" Maura asked as she sat on the corner of Jane's desk and crossed her legs. "I wonder if they would have figured it out on their own otherwise." She smiled at Jane and winked at the boys. "So what did Crowe say or do this time?"

Jane smiled and moved her hand to Maura's thigh, rubbing it innocently. "I'd rather not sa..."

Frost cut her off. "Oh geeze, Crowe came in here and started talking to Jane about being a wolf girl and howling at the moon while doing you doggie style. He even acted it out. Sheesh, but you should have seen Jane defend your honor!" He got up to show her and acted out what Jane did.

"C'mon, Frost... I wasn't that animalistic..."

He raised his brow. "You weren't watching you. Hell, I was scared."

Maura listened to and watched Frost closely with a raised brow, quite taken aback by Jane's apparent super strength. She leaned in close to whisper in her detective's ear. "I'd reprimand you, Jane, if I didn't find you protecting my honor so sexy. But we do need to talk later." She leaned back, questions filling her mind, but her admiration for the detective pushing them aside for the time being. "You have been a little more… animalistic lately." She winked. Maura turned her attention to Barry and smiled softly. "You're acting skills are actually quite impressive. I'm sure, though, that Jane would never actually hurt anyone."

Jane looked at her and smiled. "So are you taking a liking to my animalistic side, baby?" She whispered and kissed her lips quickly then looked back at Frost.

Maura grinned and nodded. "I am."

Korsak laughed, obliviously to the girls' current conversation. "I dunno, Doc. Jane hurt that man's pride pretty damn good."

Jane chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

Knowing Crowe decently well, Maura wouldn't be one bit surprised if his macho ego had, in fact, taken quite a blow. "I imagine Jane hurts his pride quite often actually since he usually loses anything he starts with her."

"Aww, you give me too much credit." Jane chuckled. "So did you find out anything else on the woman? Anything different anyway?"

"Ah yes, the whole reason I came up here." Maura went into medical examiner mode, any sense of lightheartedness disappearing. "The wolf's teeth tore her jugular vein wide open. She bled out almost instantly. Her death really doesn't seem any different than her husband's or our former victims'."

Jane tapped her fingers on the desk as she thought. Frost spoke up. "Seems this wolf is a swift killer. Maybe the beast has a sliver of a heart and doesn't want these victims to suffer. I know it's far fetched, no pun intended, but maybe it knows it has to eat but doesn't like the killing process."

Jane looked at her partner and narrowed her eyes. "You may be right."

Maura shook her head. "That would give this creature reasoning skills comparable to humans. It's highly unlikely a wolf would have such a conscience. They operate on instinct. It likely just went for the quickest kill to incapacitate its dinner."

"Yeah, well, maybe Swiftkill has a conscience. Maybe it's a werewolf." Frost said.

"Oh geeze, first you name your new puppy then you go and call it a fictional creature. Alright, Maura, have at it." Jane laughed.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Werewolves aren't real. I've already given Jane the lecture." Then she laughed. "The next time I see a large wolf standing in my bedroom, I'll remember to tell Swiftkill that if he's a good boy and doesn't kill me, I'll give him a treat."

Jane laughed and Barry cowered slightly in his chair. "What if Swiftkill is a girl, Maur." She asked with a sarcastic smirk. "You gonna put bows in her hair?"

"That would be quite the waste since she'd dig them out in no time. Sort of like a certain detective I know who doesn't like very many feminine accessories." Maura smirked.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, if that beast is anything like me she'd be pissed with bows in her hair. Oh hell, just try painting her claws pink." She chuckled and reached over holding her girlfriend's hand. "However, the animal may be taken back by your beauty and let you do what ever you need and want."

"I think I'd rather try painting Swiftkill's nails pink than yours." Maura laughed. "Twas my beauty that tamed the beast? Wouldn't that be quite the story?"

Jane laughed. "I would, too. At least you know you would die a quick death with the beast. With me, I'd have to torture you a bit." She smiled. "Well hey, you tamed me didn't ya?"

Both Korsak and Frost said "awwww" in unison.

Maura chuckled. "And what would your method of torture be?" She winked. "I'm not sure if I tamed you that much."

Frost snorted as he sat back in his seat. "Oh, she's still a beast all right."

Maura was fast asleep that night when a howl right outside stirred her awake. She thought that it might've been a part of the nightmare she was having. She'd dreamt about the wolf that attacked Jane every night since the incident. But it was so loud and sounded so real.

Then she noticed that Jane wasn't in bed with her and went searching through the house. Not finding her lover, she grabbed her phone and called the detective, just to learn her cell phone was still sitting on the nightstand. The ME was in a pure panic.

Jane came home hours later and opened the door from the balcony. She was covered in blood, her clothes ripped. She walked right past Maura, her eyes still glowing gold, and headed for the bathroom to start up her shower and wash the blood off. Hearing the woman's voice behind her snapped Jane out of the trance. "Hey... Sorry I woke you. I had another nightmare and thought a shower would help."

Maura had called Korsak who'd had uniforms out searching for Jane. After the wolf attacking them in Maura's own bedroom, he figured it was best to play it safe. Maura was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to call with news when Jane walked in and right past her, covered in so much blood. It was shocking and terrifying and Maura immediately got up to follow Jane. She kept repeating her name until the detective finally spoke. "Jane, you're covered in blood!" The doctor didn't give the detective time to react, she immediately began searching her body for any wounds, tears streaming down her face. Not finding any cuts, she looked up at her girlfriend. "What did you dream?"

Jane looked completely dazed and worn out. "There... there was a car. I dreamt that I was the wolf again and that there was this car. I saw like three girls get in it and drive off. I charged from the side and sent it into a barrel roll then broke into the car... leaving no survivors." She sighed and got in the shower letting the hot water hit her.

Maura's cell began to ring, snapping her out of her trance like state. "Isles." The unis had actually come across the scene Jane described. It was Frankie on the phone actually, wanting to give them a heads up and claiming he couldn't reach Jane. Maura watched her girlfriend as he spoke and told him she'd be there as soon as she could. "Jane's not feeling super well so I'm not sure if she'll be coming." She hung up and went to grab a bag to put Jane's clothes in. "Frankie said they found a wrecked car... with three girls in it. I'm going to go. You should probably stay here."

Jane looked at Maura and tilted her head, almost the way a dog would in curiosity. "Yeah? Okay." She ran her hand over her face then put her hands against the tile as the water ran down her body, washing away the blood. "Be careful out there, okay? There's a wolf still roaming the streets." She felt like she was still dreaming.

Maura nodded and walked off towards the bedroom, whispering to herself. "Or sleeping in my bed."


	4. Chapter 4

She was starting to believe the werewolf theory.

Staring at an overturned car, three teen girls mutilated inside, Maura had gone a little pale. The scene, it matched what Jane had described exactly. There were patches of fur and claw marks all over the vehicle.

Frost came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know I'm the one that usually pukes at scenes like this, but you look like you're about to take on the role. You okay?"

Maura nodded and turned her head to look at Frost, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to be sick or anything. It's just... each one of these attacks remind me of Jane."

"They remind you of Jane? Why? Did you try to paint her fingernails last night or somethin'?" He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. He stepped back from the scene, though, as he did.

Maura laughed and smacked Frost's shoulder playfully. "No, because of her attack." And the fact she 'dreamt' about each one, she thought somberly.

The doctor got to work on inspecting the bodies and when she was finished, got the three girls on their way to the morgue. She stopped next to Frost before she left and placed a hand on his upper arm, giving it a little squeeze. The man was looking a little queasy. "Just take a deep breath. I'm going to run by home first and check on Jane before getting to work. With three bodies, the autopsies will take me a while."

Jane had just gotten out of the shower when Jo Friday cowered and ran underneath the guest bed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her glowing gold eyes for the first time. "What the hell?"

When Maura came inside the house, Jane looked over at her; her nails digging into the back of the couch as she stood behind it. "I killed those girls, didn't I?"

Despite all the coincidences, and the fact that Jane seemed to be in a trance and her eyes were glowing earlier, Maura didn't want to believe she was a werewolf; that her detective had killed anyone. She was flat out in denial. "You could have been sleepwalking. Maybe you witnessed the wolf attack and tried to help those girls."

Jane nodded looking down at the blood stains still on her hands. "Maybe." She walked around and sat on the arm of the couch. "I got hungry earlier and kinda ate... almost everything. Um, I'm gonna go shopping later."

Maura sighed and walked over to Jane, taking her hands in hers and rubbing her thumbs over scars. "I don't believe you killed those girls, Jane." She looked into those golden eyes. "But something odd is happening. I have to go back to the  
station to do the autopsies. And unless you think you'll starve, I can stop and get groceries on the way home." She smiled softly.

With another nod Jane stood slowly and captured Maura's lips in her own. After a moment, she pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll go shopping." She kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Maura nodded. "Okay. I love you, too." She kissed Jane's lips softly again and then headed toward the bedroom. "I just need to grab something before I head off to the lab." She grabbed a large purse and hid the bag of bloody clothes in it before heading for the front door. "I'll see you later, babe."

* * *

Not long after she'd gotten to the station, Susie walked up to Maura in her office and smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with, Dr. Isles?"

Maura returned the smiled and nodded. "Yes, if you could go ahead and run the blood tests on our victims, that would be great. I also found some hairs left behind by the wolf, so please check and see if they match the couple from the pier." She kept Jane's bloody clothes hidden, planning to run the blood from them against the victims later herself.

Susie nodded. "Sure thing." She ran the tests on the blood and fur. Once she came back about an hour later, she handed Maura the file. "The fur matches from the last victims."

Maura's brow furrowed, but she forced a smile. "Thank you, Susie. At least it seems as though it's just the one wolf now." She wrapped up her autopsies and then sat at her desk to start the paperwork. She wasn't even halfway through when she received a call. "Isles."

"Hi, Dr. Isles. It's Erin Hayes. You'd called yesterday about the wolf attacks in Boston…"

"Yes, yes, Dr. Hayes," Maura sighed. "Thank you for returning my call." She had called the wildlife biologist's office yesterday. With the wolf that had attacked Jane dead and another creature still on the loose, she figured it was time to bring in an expert.

"I'm glad you called, actually," Erin replied. "I've been wanting to come out to Boston to check out the attacks myself. I've heard a lot on the news. I could book a flight and be there at the station by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"That'd be great. The Boston Police Department would be glad to put you up for a few days. We'll see you at 3 tomorrow then." Maura hung up shortly later, and three hours later, after she'd ensured Susie had gone for the day, ran the blood from Jane's shirt against the victims' and saw that it matched. She sat at her desk and placed her face in her hands, not sure what to think or do anymore.

Once Maura had left, Jane had gone to the workout room and started working out hard, listening to loud rock music. Getting on the treadmill, she started powerhousing it, running faster than she ever could.

Afterwards, she took a shower and went out to the store; walking because she didn't feel like driving. Looking around, she noticed the looks she was getting and liked it. Jane was more built now. Still lean, but with a definite six pack, chiseled arms and legs, and a stronger back than ever.

Whether Jane realized it or not, people had always noticed her and her swagger, but those more defined muscles definitely had heads turning. A pretty redhead came up behind her and reached around her to grab some milk, smiling as she pulled away. "I couldn't help but notice how... fit you are." She licked her bottom lip and openly checked Jane out. "What's your secret, gorgeous?"

Jane looked over her shoulder at the ginger and smiled. "You know, I just started working out this morning." She joked a bit. The detective could smell the pheromones coming from the woman and it excited her a bit. She moved along the cold aisle and grabbed a rack of ribs along with several steaks and loaded up her buggy.

The redhead laughed. "Fast metabolism then? You definitely look like you'd be great at… strenuous activities." She said a little lower, seductively. "I bet you have great  
endurance." She watched Jane load up the cart and smiled. "Red meat does you good. So what's your name, wonder woman? I'm Katie."

Jane grinned. "My girlfriend thinks I'm amazing at strenuous activities." She smirked and looked down at all the meat. "Yeah, I guess it does. I'm Jane. It's nice to meet you, Katie." She extended her hand to shake the woman's.

"Oh, taken already. That's too bad." Katie pouted for a moment and then smiled and shook Jane's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Jane. If you and that girlfriend of yours ever happen to break up, I shop here on the same day, at the same time every two weeks." She grinned.

Jane smirked. "I don't plan on breaking up with her, but just in case, I'll keep you in mind, Katie." She gently pulled her hand away from them woman but moved her thumb and middle finger down the woman's index finger as she did so.

Katie's eyes went a little dark as she bit her lip. "You do that, Jane. Just in case you ever get bored or need a new workout partner." She smirked.

Jane grinned then winked. "I'll catch ya later." She loaded up the buggy with a few things they needed and some of what Maura liked then went home and put everything away except for one package of steak. Swallowing hard, she opened it up and her animal sense took over. She ate it raw then licked the blood from the Styrofoam.

By the time Maura came back home, Jane was back in the room working out. She could only entertain herself alone by eating or exercising. With her back to the door, she was doing chin-ups with absolute ease.

Maura had stopped by the fridge to grab a drink, and smiled upon noticing Jane had restocked it. She glanced in the freezer too and raised a brow at the large amount of meat. When she found Jane, Maura just watched her for a moment, mesmerized by the flexing of muscles, before she spoke. "So, what have you been doing all day? I noticed the cow in our fridge." She grinned, proud of her own joke.

Jane jumped down and wiped her hands on her tank and turned with a smile. "Either shopping, eating, or this." Walking up to her, Jane kissed her hard and deep. Pulling back she laughed. "Yeah, they all looked so good. Maybe I'll grill a couple tomorrow."

That kiss almost made Maura forget all her worries about the wolf stuff. Almost. "Mm, yeah, grilled steaks sound good for tomorrow."

The brunette ran her hands down Maura's sides then around to the small of her back. When she pulled her close, she did it quickly. "How was your day?"

Maura gasped and ran her hands up that muscled back. "It was long. I had called a wildlife biologist yesterday, Dr. Erin Hayes, and she returned my call today. She's the foremost expert on wolves and she'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay. You think she'll be able to tell what it is exactly? Because that beast is like none other. " She ran her hands down Maura's back and to her ass.

"I hope she can tell us what it is specifically." Maura bit her lip as she felt Jane's hands slip lower, trying to remain focused. "Jane… I ran the blood on your shirt against our victims. It matched. And the wolf that attacked these girls also attacked the couple at the pier."

Jane pulled back making a throaty sound come out of her nose, like she was breathing and growling quickly at the same time. "It matches, huh?" She asked then cut off the music. "What are you thinking right now?

Maura remained standing where she was and shook her head. "I don't know what to think. There's just so many coincidences." She looked into her lover's eyes. "And there are things about you that have changed. It's just… I don't know what to make of it all, Jane."

Jane looked down. "For years I've been putting people in prison for murder. Now the tables have turned. I know it's me, Maura. I know I'm the one that's killing these people. The dreams, the blood, I'm always hungry. I just ate a steak raw by the way... and this!" She pulled up her shirt to show her ripped abs. "I'm the fucking beast!" Jane was shaking, scared of herself. "What if I hurt you? Or worse? I don't think I can control myself."

"Your behavior and physical attributes have been altered since the bite, which is extremely odd, but it doesn't mean you're the one who's killed these people." Maura stepped closer to Jane and cupped her face so that the detective had no choice but to look into her eyes. "Maybe you've somehow witnessed the attacks and tried to help while sleepwalking. It would explain a lot. And if it is you..." Maura took a deep breath. "I KNOW you don't have any control over yourself. You would have never hurt those people. You've had plenty of chances to hurt me but haven't."

"If I had witnessed and tried to help, I wouldn't have been the one in my dreams killing those poor people." She moved her hands to Maura's hips. "What if I take that chance tonight or tomorrow night or a week from now? There's always that risk. Baby, I'm scared." Jane put her forehead against Maura's and sighed.

Maura played with Jane's dark curls and shook her head. "I don't think you'd ever hurt me. Even if you are... a werewolf." She looked into Jane's golden eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you are turning into some sort of beast, we need to try and find a way to stop it. I'll stay up tonight and keep an eye on you."

Jane nodded her head. "Okay, just don't get too close, okay? I don't want you in my line of sight if I'm going on the hunt. I don't want you to be the next victim." She swallowed hard.

"I'll stay back. I've been lying next to you both nights and you haven't taken a chunk out of me yet." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's just go to bed, Jane." Once they were in the bed, Maura tipped her head back to glance out the window. It was dark out and she wondered, if Jane really was a beast by night, when she would transform. She looked back to Jane and smiled softly. "I love you."

Jane looked out the window when Maura did, knowing what she was thinking about. Looking back at her, she smiled. "I love you too, Maura." Taking a deep breath, she pulled the covers up over them. She took her arms and wrapped them around her girlfriend then closed her eyes.

Maura snuggled close to Jane, mentally vowing to stay awake to answer that which Jane seemed so sure of and of which Maura was starting to believe. If it was true, there was a part of the doctor that was afraid to witness her lover change but another part that excited her. She was a huge fan of science and solving mysteries, after all. Although, she hated the fact Jane could be unwillingly killing people.

Halfway through the night, Jane opened her eyes. They almost illuminated the room. Jo Friday was on the bed with them and had perked up her head when Jane started to move. Hopping off the bed, she went underneath it, knowing what was going to happen. Getting up, Jane walked to the balcony door and opened it up slowly. Then she went out and gripped onto the railing , snarling as her body started to change. It was painful but quick as she transformed into the six foot tall, all black, golden eyed beast. She gave a blood chilling howl as she arched her back and then jumped two stories to go in search of her next meal.

Maura had fallen asleep, but it was a light sleep, and as Jane started to move she slowly opened her eyes. She could hear Jo whimpering in fear and lifted her head as Jane got out of bed and headed towards the balcony. Maura slipped out of bed and moved so she could see Jane, witnessing her lover change into a large wolf-like creature, a gasp escaping her lips.

There was denying it or trying to make excuses anymore. Jane was a werewolf.

And she was a killer.

* * *

Running on all fours to the city, Jane leaped to a rooftop and let out a howl before searching out her new pray. She spotted a man walking out of a club and then jumped down and pinned him to the wall in a blink of an eye, snarling as she took the man's throat in her mouth and killing him instantly. With a sharp pain in her shoulder, she turned to look at where the pain came from and saw a cop standing there holding a gun.

In an instant, Jane had charged and pinned the officer down on the street, growling in his face. Frankie Rizzoli Jr. closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the killing blow.

But it didn't come.

Three other cop cars surrounded Jane and Frankie, opening gunfire on the wolf. Giving a threatening bark, she leapt onto one of the cruisers and escaped the round of ammo coming her way, disappearing into the darkness. Fear held Frankie captive for a moment before he scrambled to his feet and watched it run off. "Holy shit."

A few hours after Jane had nursed her wound and killed another victim, she returned home and with tired eyes headed straight for the shower. Wincing as the water hit her shoulder, she heard and smelt Maura come to the door of the bathroom.

The blonde knocked softly. "Jane, I'm coming in." She opened the door and stepped inside, sitting on the toilet lid. "I.. you turned into.." Maura sighed. "I can't believe it but you turned into a giant wolf, Jane. Just like the one that attacked you."

She heard Jane hiss in pain and stood to pull back the shower curtain. "What happened!?" Without thought and still in her clothes, Maura jumped into the shower to check Jane's wound.

"I-I know it wasn't a dream this time..." she winced when Maura began to inspect her. "Frankie shot me while I was attacking another man. Then... then I attacked my own brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Maura didn't know what to do.

She didn't want Jane to hurt anyone else, but she couldn't tell anyone her girlfriend was a werewolf. She could get the detective killed or sent to some lab. And Maura wouldn't accept either option. She was in love with Jane Rizzoli and she wasn't going to leave her side.

Beast or not.

As Jane explained what had happened, that Frankie was okay but probably scared to death, Maura cleaned her bullet wound. It was a through and through and didn't hit any major arteries, but an ER doctor could do a lot more for her than the medical examiner could. Jane refused, though. Said it wouldn't take long to heal on its own with her new abilities. That Maura could believe. Afterall, the wound caused by the wolf that had made her what she is now had healed in just a few days.

As soon as the wound was dressed, Maura glanced up at Jane and sighed. "What are we going to do, Jane? We can't tell anyone. They'd want you as a lab rat."

"I-I don't know, baby. Hell, I'm surprised there aren't hunters out there looking for me so they could stuff me and set me up as a trophy." She sighed as she headed to the bedroom to get dressed, Maura following. The clothes she'd worn during her transformation were now ripped to shreds. "If people find out I'll loose my job, my home, you. People will want me dead."

Maura shuddered at the thought of some hunter killing her detective in the middle of the night. "Maybe we could chain you up or cage you at night. So you won't go out and kill anymore or get killed yourself." She shook her head. "I just got you. I've been in love with you for years and I just got you. I'm not giving you up. No one will find out. We'll figure something out."

Jane walked up to Maura and kissed her feverishly. Pulling her body against her own and running her fingers through the doctor's blonde locks. Pulling back just slightly, she moaned. "I'm not going to leave you for any reason. You have a basement, right? We could put me down there at night. Cage me." She sighed. "I'm going to miss sleeping with you."

That kiss left Maura a bit out of breath and she nodded. "We'll try the basement. We're going to have to reinforce the door with some steel bars or something though with that super strength." She kissed Jane again softly. "I'll miss you in my bed, too, but maybe you'll figure out how to control your transformations and we won't have to cage you up."

Jane nodded, but worried she'd never get control of herself. "We'll be okay, just gotta keep me fed I guess."

"I could always leave you a plate full of raw meat from the store." Maura couldn't help but cringe a little at the thought. At least it was better than what Jane had been eating.

The detective didn't answer. She suddenly looked toward the front door before the knock came. When it did, she was already halfway toward it. Seeing her brother through the peep hole, she opened the door. "Hey, Frankie. What's up?"

"I saw it! I saw that wolf tonight. That thing's huge and it came charging at me." Frankie nodded a greeting to Maura, who had followed Jane curiously, before looking back to his sister. "I thought I was a goner." He was still a little shaky. "I would've called but my phone's messed up. I just wanted you guys to know it killed two more people."

"What did it look like? I'm just glad you're okay." Jane hugged him and brought him inside. When Frankie said that it killed two more, she looked at Maura then looked down. "Maybe it'll... leave town and stop killing here." She whispered.

"Did I mention it was freaking huge? It had dark fur and glowy eyes. I found it in an alley, ripping some poor guy's throat out." Frankie sat on the couch and Maura kept her eyes on Jane. "I think I hit it with a bullet. Some of the guys were talking  
about getting a hunting group together."

"They can't do that! I mean…" Maura cleared her throat and locked eyes with Frankie as she moved around the couch to face him. "The unis don't have the right sort of equipment for that. They could get hurt or worse. It'd be foolish." She looked at Jane.

Jane made sure her sleeve was covering the wound on her arm after Frankie said he thought he'd shot it. Her eyes darted up when he said something about hunting. She shook her head. "No. You can't hunt it. People will be killed on the force. I'm pretty sure that thing doesn't like a threat." She looked at Maura and then back to her brother.

"That thing is a threat, Janie. It's killed what? Six, seven people? Something has to be done."

Maura moved closer to Jane, taking the detective's hand in hers, and looked at Frankie. "There's a wolf expert coming here tomorrow, well, later today I should say. Let her figure out the course of action, Frankie."

"Frankie... if you go after that thing... I can't promise you'll be okay and get out of it alive. The one that bit me seemed to be weaker than the one out there now. Promise me you wont go after it." She squeezed Maura's hand, "She's right, Frank. Let her decide what to do."

Frankie sighed but nodded. "Yeah, okay, I won't go after it." He looked up at his big sis. "The last one almost killed you. To be perfectly honest, I was pretty damn scared." He stood and raised a brow at their linked hands. "Is there something I'm  
missing?" He grinned.

Jane grinned, too, and looked at Maura then back at her brother. "I'm surprised you haven't heard. Eh, well we have been keeping it low key. Maura and I are together. We love each other." She smirked then turned back to Maura and kissed her cheek.

"Well if I'd actually spent any time at the station today I'm sure I would have heard." Frankie chuckled. "Gossip spreads like wildfire. Anyways, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Frankie." She smiled. "I'm very happy with Maura. Been in love with her for years, it's about time we did something."

"Yeah, you do make a great match not to mention you've been doing the whole eye sex thing for years." He shivered. "Man I got tired of seeing my own sister so obviously frustrated."

Maura laughed then looked at Jane and bit her lip.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "Really, Frankie? Really?" She laughed and shook her head.

"She's a ton better than that Dean guy. More interesting, better looking…" He grinned. "And, yeah, now I guess I have to worry about you coming in to work glowing instead." He chuckled. "I'm heading out now. Let me know what the wolf expert says."

Jane laughed and nodded. "Okay. Be careful, Frankie." Once he left, Jane looked at Maura and kissed her forehead. "Hopefully there won't be a gang of cops and civilians hunting me. I really don't like the thought of my head mounted on a wall."

Maura sighed. "I know. I keep picturing a mob like from that Frankenstein movie you made me watch." She looked into Jane's eyes and kissed her softly. "You're not going to become some hunter's prize, though. We'll start locking you down in the basement tomorrow night. They won't find you."

"We have tomorrow off so we should shop for some stuff, but what about tonight?" She asked, looking worried. "I know it's only 7 a.m. now but, I don't want to sleep tonight."

"I don't think that basement door is going to hold you and we don't really have the time to get the supplies we need today with work. I was thinking I could drive you outside the city." Maura wanted to do all she could to prevent Jane from getting hurt or hurting others. "To a wooded area sparse of human life. You could hunt deer instead."

Jane looked at her and nodded. "We could do that. Maybe I can figure out how to tame myself." She looked down. "You'll stay with me until before the sun sets?" She asked, taking Maura's hand in her own but still looking at the floor.

Maura gently grabbed Jane's chin and tilted her head up so the detective was looking at her. "I'll stay with you for as long as I can. I'm not just going to dump you out there." She kissed her softly. "We should get ready for work now. I hope you can one day control it, Jane. The bed is going to feel so empty without you."

"I hate being this animal." She whispered and sat down on the couch and brought Maura to sit in her lap. "I love you for putting up with me. You're such an amazing person, baby. If I was with anyone else, they would have already ran." She rested her head on her shoulder. "It's like I've moved in. I feel at home in here and in your bed. I'm going to miss it."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed the top of her head. "Underneath all the new muscle and all the new abilities, you're still my Jane. You're still the person I fell in love with. What you are at night and what you do isn't your fault." She rested her cheek against Jane's head. "We'll get through this together. And, since you are going to be staying here and have already spent multiple nights here…" Maura smiled, "I think you should just move in completely. It doesn't feel like home without you anymore."

"Move in completely?" Jane grinned. "I love that idea, baby. It doesn't feel like home without you either. And Jo is quite content here." She smiled. "Plus, I think she takes comfort in you now anyway. She's... gotten scared of me." Jane sighed. "Understandably."

"I think she's only scared of you at night, baby, when she can sense the transformation. But maybe, if you learn to control it, she'll get over that fear. I do love her, and I think Bass is growing quite fond of her, too." Maura smiled. The blonde kissed Jane's cheek and then got up to get ready for the day, the brunette following her to the bedroom and the two heading out together shortly later. They left work early that evening, Maura driving Jane out of the city. A little over an hour away, there was a densely populated, heavily wooded area. The ME pulled onto a dirt road and drove way out, parking on the side of the roadway and taking Jane's hand in her own once they were both out of the Prius.

Once in the middle of the woods, Jane looked over at Maura and then kissed her hand. "I love you so much." She brought her girlfriend close and hugged her. "Thank you for loving me back. You're the best part in this dark life I now call my own."

Maura hugged Jane tight. "I'll always love you. Things will get brighter, I promise." She kissed the detective deeply before pulling away. "I imagine you won't go hunting too far from this spot. I'm going to leave your cell here and call in the morning so you can find your way back with that excellent hearing." She set Jane's phone on a tree stump, the sun beginning to set and the temperature dropping. "I'll be waiting with warm clothes when you get back."

When the sun started to set, Jane's eyes started to glow more. "Thank you, baby. I'll be waiting with my tail waggin'." She grinned.

Maura laughed. "I'd love to see that."

Pulling her doctor close, Jane kissed her lips deeply. "I'm going to miss you, baby."

The doctor was reluctant to let go of her detective once the kiss ended, but slowly stepped back. "I'll miss you, too. Before you know it, though, it'll be morning and we'll be together again. I love you, Jane, but I better get going. See you soon."

Jane watched her lover walk away. "I love you, too." Taking a deep breath, she let out a whine like the one sad dogs make. Once the blonde was out of sight, Jane turned to look at her surroundings. Part of her was nervous but then she kept reminding herself that she was the top of the food chain out here.

Maura's heart clenched as she heard Jane's whine. She hated leaving her girlfriend out in the woods alone, but she couldn't think of any other solution for the time being. Once she made it back to the car, she began to head for Boston but stopped at a small hotel instead. The drive back was only about an hour and a half, but Maura wanted to stay close to Jane. As close as she safely could.

After a few hours, hunger took over. Jane tried to find a way to fight it off and she did. She could control it as long as she wasn't asleep. "Okay…" She whispered to herself and got down on her knees and thought about it. Soon she changed and was off on the hunt with a loud howl.

The hotel was about 10 miles away from the woods, but Maura could almost swear she still heard a howl she figured to be Jane's. It was dark and she lay in bed alone watching the Discovery channel, already missing her girlfriend. She just hoped Jane was safe, and that there weren't any people out in those woods. It wasn't hunting season, so they had that going for them at least.

Jane had killed three deer by the time she saw the morning light. When Maura got back to the spot she dropped Jane off at, the detective was no where to be found. After five minutes of the blonde standing and waiting, Maura turned around just to face Jane up on her hind legs still in her wolf form, staring at the woman, eyes shining bright. Locking eyes with the doctor, the beast let out a growl.

Maura froze when she spotted her, unable to break eye contact. She didn't know if she should even try to run or remain standing where she was. With the sun coming up, she wasn't expecting the detective to still be a beast.

"Jane..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Meat or mate? I do believe that was the question we were left with as one anonymous reviewer put it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The wolf got on all fours and took a few, slow steps closer. And as it did, it started sniffing the air, catching Maura's scent. The snarl on its face quickly disappeared, its ears pinning back, showing it meant no harm. Taking another step closer, it got on two legs again and opened its paw, holding it palm up for Maura to place her hand in.

Maura's heart began to beat out of her chest when the werewolf took that first step forward, but the closer it got, the more at ease the doctor felt. She looked from its paw up into those golden eyes, and after just a moment of pause, placed her hand in its.

Gently wrapping claws around her delicate hand, the wolf pulled the blonde closer, wrapping its arms around her, careful not to hurt the medical examiner. Finally, it changed back into Jane's human form and held her tighter.

Maura had wrapped her arms around wolf Jane tightly, burying her face in dark fur. As soon as she felt the body in her arms shift and change, she pressed her face to Jane's neck and held her even tighter. Then Maura brushed her lips along the detective's throat and pulled her head back to look in her eyes. "I knew deep down you wouldn't hurt me. Wolf or not."

It'd been fascinating to see such a large, powerful, fierce looking beast show such kindness, actually.

Jane smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I'm glad you were right." She kissed her again and moved her hands to her waist. "I think I was able to control it last night. I eventually gave in when I was hungry. As long as I'm not asleep, I think I can hold it under."

Maura looked up at her girlfriend tenderly. "That's definitely a good sign, but you have to sleep at some point. Do you think you would have attacked a person if you'd run into one last night, or were you conscious of what you were doing?"

With a shrug, Jane sighed. "I don't know, baby. I caught your scent and knew that I shouldn't hurt you. I think it's because the wolf recognizes you as its mate." She blushed slightly.

Maura smirked, but didn't bring attention to her girlfriend's red cheeks. She just kissed Jane's shoulder and stepped back to grab the clothes she'd brought with her, handing them to the detective. "Maybe you should start stripping down before the change. Your clothes are taking quite the punishment." She grinned as she assessed Jane's current state of dress, ripped and tattered rags hanging from her lover.

Jane took a deep breath then looked down at her clothes with a smirk. "Yeah... I'm going to need some more clothes. Maybe I should have a wardrobe for when I change. Over sized shirts and pants." She chuckled.

"You could go the over sized shirts and pants route, or you could just go naked." Maura shrugged with a coy smile. "You are going to be at home from now on, stuck in the basement when you change. I'd be the only one seeing you in the morning." She full on smirked. "Now we should get going and get the stuff we need for tonight. Plus, Dr. Hayes will be here late afternoon."

Jane grinned. "You're such a perv, Maura Isles." She laughed and put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and walked down with her to the car.

"I don't see how that makes me a perv." She nudged Jane playfully with her hip. "I'm just trying to save your clothing. I'd call that being thoughtful." She smirked.

"Yes, baby. You're a thoughtful, sexy pervert." Jane laughed and kissed her cheek. "So Tractor and Trailer supply house should have what we need, right?" She asked, getting in and buckling up once they'd reached the car.

Maura got in, started the car and headed back towards the city. "Well, I've never been in a Tractor and Trailer before, so I'll let you lead the shopping on this one."

"Of course you haven't." Jane smirked. "There's not a dress in sight."

"Jane!"

The detective chuckled.

Maura took Jane home long enough to shower, and once they got to the store, they walked up to the first employee they saw. "So we're looking for metal bars or something to put on a door to keep something inside. We need the strongest you have."

The employee, Rob, stared at Jane for a moment a little wide eyed. "Okay... just follow me." He led the women back to a section of the store that held what they were looking for. "These here are about the toughest you'll find available to the public in any store." He said pointing out some metal. "I can stick around for a bit. Just in case you need help."

Rob took a few steps away and Maura leaned closer to Jane to whisper. "I'm under the impression he thinks we plan to imprison someone."

Jane grinned. "Let's make him freak," she whispered back. "Okay, baby, lets see. I wonder..." Turning back to Rob, she smirked. "Do you have something to make a room soundproof. The screams and crying are REALLY getting on my nerves."

"I.. uh.. we have good insulation or you could use Styrofoam." Maura had to keep her back to Rob so she wouldn't laugh, but she could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I could show you where that stuff is too…"

Jane started laughing. "I'm just kidding. We have a big dog that has busted through the door of his room several times. We're trying to train him. He's kind of a beast." She chuckled. "Do you have cement and maybe a mold for a door?"

"Oh thank god. I was starting to think you were serial killers." Rob chuckled. "Man, what sort of dog do you two have? He sounds huge. Anyways, we have that stuff too." He pointed off in the direction of an aisle. "Whatever you ladies need, I'd be glad to assist."

"He's a... Great Dane." Jane chuckled. "We call him thunder paws for a reason." She laughed. "Thanks for your help." She took Maura's hand in hers and grabbed a flat cart to gather everything they needed then paid for it. "Anything you want to save I suggest you get out of the basement before I turn. So it'll be spared."

Maura raised a brow. "I'll be sure to go through the basement before nightfall then." She chuckled. "So what are we going to do about Dr. Hayes? I called her before I knew what was happening to you hoping for answers. She's going to be asking  
questions and you know I can't lie without breaking into hives."

"I'll answer the questions. I'll cover for you when you stumble on something." She held her hand tightly. "We'll be okay." Jane wondered what would happen if someone found out about what she was.

Maura nodded. "Okay. Let's get home and get as prepared for nightfall as possible. Dr. Hayes will be in town around 3." Maura was going to do all she could to protect Jane for a change. But she was regretting calling the wolf expert more and more. "We will be okay, Jane." She reassured. "I know it."

Jane looked into her eyes and nodded. "We'll get the door set and the bars up at least." They did just that when they got home. Jane welded the bars together to make a separate door so Maura could look in if needed. Then she made the door so they could set it on the outer part of the bars. "That should keep me in there." She looked at the clock. "It's 2:30, you ready to go to the station?"

Maura stepped back and tilted her head to check out their work. "If that doesn't hold you, nothing will." She smiled. "Woods are option two. I'm going to change real quick and then I'll be ready to head to the station." After doing just that, the two  
were on their way and Dr. Hayes was waiting for Maura in her office.

The blonde held her hand out and gave a polite smile. "You must be Dr. Hayes. I'm Dr. Isles. And..." Maura tilted her head in Jane's direction. "This is Det. Jane Rizzoli."

Jane had to hold back a growl when she saw the woman. She could sense no good in her. "Hello, Dr. Hayes. It's nice to meet you." Jane was nervous. She knew this red head would want to put her in a cage for display if she was ever caught

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Isles, Det. Rizzoli." Erin shook Maura's hand and nodded in Jane's direction. "So, you've had multiple attacks? Already killed one large wolf? May I see the victims and dead wolf? You can tell me all about what's been going on while you're at it."

"Maura can show you the victims and wolf. It looks like an oversized and over muscled animal. The beast has been roaming for a couple days. The new one." Jane sighed. "It's killed six and attacked one officer. That's all that we know of."

Erin's eyes widened. "Killed six in just a matter of a couple of days? This doesn't sound like typical wolf behavior at all. Normally, a wolf would shy away from humans, try to get out of the city."

Maura glanced at Jane quickly and then looked back to Erin. "Perhaps it felt trapped. I'll show you those bodies now."

"Maybe its mate is here and it doesn't want to leave her." Jane suggested. It was the truth. She looked at Maura then back at Erin. "Maybe this is its home? Maybe it was raised here around humans and one of them abused it."

Maura couldn't help but smile. Erin seemed thoughtful. "Perhaps the wolf killed was its mate and it can't bare to leave. Alpha males and females typically mate for life. And with such large wolves, it is possible someone kept them hidden and tried handling them alone. Otherwise, we'd have these animals on record." The biologist noted.

"Maybe." Jane looked at Maura. "I know I couldn't leave a place if my mate for life was there or had died there. Maybe the wolf is grieving for the loss of it's loved one." She knew it wasn't right, but whatever would throw Dr. Hayes off the trail.

"Perhaps," Erin said. Maura showed her the bodies, the other doctor's mouth dropping slightly open. She was especially taken with the wolf itself. "I've never seen a wolf quite like this. May I have some time to run tests?"

Maura glanced at Jane and then nodded. "Of course."

Looking at the biologist, Jane swallowed slightly. Tests... Her heart rate quickened as anger took over. She just knew her eyes were glowing. Turning away, she walked out. "Excuse me."

Maura's heart fluttered a bit as her eyes met Jane's, and despite their deep, obvious connection, Erin was too absorbed in her observations of the wolf to notice. She turned her head though as Jane spoke and watched her go. "Excuse me," she said and quickly followed the detective, looping her arm through hers once out in the hallway. "Hey, we knew she'd be curious. It's her job. It'll be okay."

"Yeah, I just can't let her see my eyes. If she runs tests... she'll figure out what it is and then she'll get the story of me being bitten... this can't end well, baby." She looked at the ME with worried eyes.

Maura pulled Jane to the basement restroom. "None of the other tests indicated anything other than wolf DNA. But I am a little worried since she'd know those results better than anyone. There's no way I'm letting anyone take you away to some lab, Jane." Maura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe I could replace the test results with wolf DNA from a zoo."

Jane nodded and calmed down. Erin already had a syringe and started to draw the blood from the beast to take back to her lab; where there was the right technology to test something like this. When the couple came back in, she looked at them. "I know that this isn't an ordinary wolf. It's very... human like. A hybrid maybe? I took some blood samples and I'll be taking them back to Seattle with me."

Maura could already feel the panic start to rise. "A hybrid? How could such a thing be possible?" She wasn't exactly lying. She didn't know how werewolves came to be. "When will you be heading back to Seattle, Dr. Hayes? The city department has already arranged a hotel stay for you tonight."

"Well a number of ways. Most believable would be scientists combining human DNA with that of a wolf and creating this. Another way would be the old myth of the Lycan, or werewolf. A bite could start a chain reaction."

Jane looked down at the beast and noticed the blood on its teeth. The last blood there would have been hers.

"Scientists creating their own hybrids? That sounds a little too advanced for the current field of genetics," Maura stated. "There have been experiments, yes, but they've all failed with years of study left ahead. And werewolves seem awfully far fetched for a scientist like yourself." She swallowed hard, her heart rate increasing. Damn her inability to lie without nearly passing out. She glanced over at her lover and noticed Jane staring at the wolf's mouth, taking the detective's hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

Jane was holding her breath, hoping Erin didn't notice the blood on the teeth. "Um... is that all you need, Dr. Hayes?" She noticed that the woman was running her hand up the beasts arm, completely fascinated.

Erin's trance like state was broken and she looked up at Jane. "Yes, that'll do for today. I think I'd actually like to take the wolf, in its entirety, back to my lab for further tests and study. It's very fascinating. Unlike any other I've seen." She stood and looked to Maura. "I'll leave my samples here and be back in the morning to grab everything before heading off. Thank you, Dr. Isles, for giving me a call."

Maura nodded. "Of course. Thank you for coming." She was kicking herself for inviting that woman now.

When the woman left, Jane sat down in Maura's office chair and put her hands over her face. "Damn it. There's only three things they could do to me if they ever catch me." Looking at her girlfriend she sighed. "My mothers gonna have a cow..."

"Your mother's not going to have a cow because she's not going to find out." Maura sat in Jane's lap and cupped her lover's cheeks. "I'm not going to let them find out about you. I called Dr. Hayes here, I'll take care of it. The evidence of any such creature as a werewolf existing will just have to be destroyed."

Jane nodded and moved her hands to her hips. "Destroyed? How in the world are you going to do that, Maur?" She asked, leaning back against the chair and taking the doctor with her.

Maura wrapped an arm around the back of Jane's neck and leaned against her. "Replace the blood samples and dispose of the ones she took. We'll have to get the wolf's body out of here, too. We can claim suspicions of a human owner who wanted to hide the evidence." She swallowed hard, willing to go along with any lie, anything at all really, to protect Jane.

Jane looked into her lover's eyes. "Do you realize how much I love you, Maura? I know this will be hard for you, but I'll be here always to cover for your white lies." She kissed her head and sighed.

"A lot?" Maura smiled. "I know you'd do anything to protect me and I'll do the same. I'm not going to let anyone take you away." She kissed Jane's neck softly and snuggled into the detective. "I know one of the vets at the city zoo. I'll use that  
connection to get the wolf's blood we need. He won't even know it's missing."

"You are incredible, baby." Jane held her close. "I would do anything to protect you. I'd give my life to protect you." Taking a deep breath she looked at the wolf. "I'll dispose of the body once night fall hits."

"I know you would. Hoyt was the only man to scare you but you stood up to him for me." Maura kissed Jane softly and then stood. "I'll go do my part. Just make sure you kill the security camera before taking the wolf out."

When nightfall came and Maura was out of the morgue, Jane meditated. She had to keep control of herself for this. After killing the cameras, she stole the body of the beast that made her this way. After dumping the furry thing in the lake with cinderblocks tied to its paws, Jane went back home. However, she was hungry.

Maura was sitting on the couch waiting for Jane, hoping she hadn't transformed and gone out hunting in the city. The doctor had paid her vet friend a visit, and a little bit of flirting had distracted him enough to grab some vials of wolf blood. Maura had then slipped back into the morgue after Jane to replace Erin's samples, dumping the werewolf's blood out, before heading home. "Hey, what'd you end up doing with the wolf?"

Jane took a deep breath and locked the door. "The bottom of the lake. No one will be looking for a wolf down there." She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a few of her steaks. Opening the package, she started eating with her back turned to Maura so she didn't have to watch.

Maura watched Jane grab the meat out of the freezer and turned her eyes back to the TV. It then hit her. Why it hadn't sooner she wasn't sure. "Jane, that wolf in the bottom of the lake was actually a person during the day. We'll probably never know who it was."

Jane turned and looked at her. "You're right..." She took a deep breath. "Poor soul will never be found and will never have an identity." She furrowed her brows and sighed.

Maura stood and headed to the kitchen. "It's unfortunate, sad, but there's nothing else we could do." She sighed. "Let's focus on the positive. It's after dark and you're not a wolf right now. It seems you can control it. To an extent at least."

Jane smiled and finished her food. "Yeah. As long as I don't go to sleep hungry I should be fine." She smiled and popped a couple mints then walked over with Maura to sit on the couch. "But I'm going to sleep in the basement tonight just to make sure."

"I have an air mattress you can take down to sleep on." Maura swung her legs up over Jane's lap and smiled. "Until then, you can stay right here and cuddle with me on the couch." She grabbed onto the material of Jane's shirt at the chest and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Right here sounds perfect." Jane grinned and kissed her back, then rested her forehead against Maura's. "Thank you for everything you do." The wolf whispered and nuzzled noses with her.

"I love you. I'd do anything for you. Which is something I've never been able to say before." Maura smiled and then laid back on the couch, pulling Jane down with her so the detective was spooning her.

Jane happily wrapped her arms around the woman. "I couldn't be happier. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you more than humanly possible. I can actually say that and it be true." She chuckled. "Cause, you know, I'm not human." She laughed.

Maura laughed and turned so she was facing Jane. "Well, you've always been pretty extraordinary. Being a werewolf just makes you a little more so." She smiled and kissed the detective. Since it was pretty late, Maura ended up falling asleep in Jane's arms on the couch.

When Maura fell asleep, Jane started to worry a bit. Picking her up once Jane stood, she carried Maura to the bed and tucked her in. She grabbed the air mattress and then took it down to the basement. Locking the cage door, she threw the keys into the living room then reached and closed the cement door from outside the bars. Turning on the light, she went down the stairs and blew up the mattress before laying down

Maura awoke the next morning to an empty bed and sighed. She knew Jane was just playing it safe, but she really missed her detective's presence. She climbed out of bed and headed for the basement, spotting the keys on the living room floor and scooping them up. Maura opened the outside door and was about to unlock the cage door when she remembered how Jane had still been a wolf the other morning. "Jane, baby, are you awake?" She called.

"Yeah, baby, I'm up." She walked up the stairs and smiled sweetly through the bars once the cement door was opened. Taking Maura's face in her hands, she brought her close and kissed the blonde through the metal. "I didn't change."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane through the bars again. "That's a good thing, but I bet you were uncomfy all night." She unlocked the cage door and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Maybe you can start sleeping with me again soon." She pulled back and smiled again. "We should get to the station soon. Erin is going to be quite surprised."

"I'd like to be able to sleep a whole night through with you again. I miss you. And the bed." She smiled then nodded. "Yeah she is. Oh well." She chuckled.

"I don't think we've actually spent a whole night together since we've become a couple. But I know I slept better with you even before we did." Maura smiled and pulled Jane towards the bedroom. "You'll have to help me with our little story so I don't hyperventilate."

"You had always helped me with my nightmares. I always slept better with you, too. And no worries, I'll be there to back you up." They got dressed for the workday and then headed off to the station, where Dr. Hayes was waiting with a scowl.

The moment Jane saw Dr. Hayes' face, she played it dumb. "What's that look for? You find something out?"

Erin crossed her arms and sighed, agitated. "No, I came in and the wolf was gone. Gone!" She threw her arms up. "The security camera was taken out and someone took my specimen. Why in the hell would someone do that?"

Jane had made sure the back door was broken into. She looked around for a moment and pointed it out. "Looks like someone wanted that wolf. Maybe the person that owns it? Someone who doesn't want it gutted for science? Or hell, a hunter would love something like this."

Erin huffed. "It's possible a human owner wouldn't want studies done on it. Especially since it didn't seem to be any ordinary wolf." She frowned. "If you happen to track it down, please let me know. For now, I still have the blood samples. I'll head back to Seattle with those to run tests." Erin turned away and Maura flashed Jane a quick, triumphant smile.

Jane smirked at Maura and winked. "Hope you find what you're looking for, doctor. I'm sorry that this happened. I'll have someone look into it."

"Thank you, detective." Erin gathered her things and stopped in front of Maura. "And thank you again, Dr. Isles, for calling me and inviting me here."

And with that, she was gone.

"She's going to be very disappointed by the results of those blood samples." Maura smirked once they were alone.

Jane chuckled. "Yep."

The rest of their workday went quickly, and when it was over, the two women headed out for dinner to celebrate their success.

"We should just walk, baby. That restaurant you like so much is only about six blocks or so away." Jane smiled and kissed her head. "If you get tired, I'll let you ride on my back." She laughed and walked out the back with her girlfriend's hand in her own.

Maura laughed. "I won't get tired, but I may need you to carry me after walking in these heels." She leaned against her girlfriend slightly as they started their walk towards the restaurant. They'd only made it a few blocks when a guy stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Maura's wrist, yanking her in the direction of an alley. He had a gun and pointed it at the blonde's head, his eyes flicking to Jane.

"I want all of your money. Or she's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up, guys. I've been tweaking it, trying to get it just the way I wanted. Which actually shortened it a bit. But I promise the next chapter will be up shortly after. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. Hope we don't disappoint :)**

* * *

When Maura was snatched from Jane, the brunette stood in front of the alley and glared at the man. "All I have is eight bucks to my name. All she has is cards." She dug in her pocket and threw the money at him. "Let her go!"

"Oh great. Now I can buy myself some dinner." The man wrapped his arm around Maura's neck tight from behind, pressing the gun into her spine. "She's got cards? Let's make a little trip to the ATM then." He smelled the doctor's hair and then grinned, glaring at Jane. "Then maybe we could make a little sidetrip."

Jane's eyes started glowing. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to let her go, asshole, or you won't like the consequences."

The man swallowed hard, fear creeping inside him as he saw Jane's eyes, but he didn't let Maura go. "What are you gonna do? You take one step in my direction and I'll shoot your pretty little girlfriend. Which would be a shame cause I'm sure she's a good fuck."

Maura's eyes remained on Jane the whole time, the doctor trying to remain calm but fear in hazel orbs, her heart racing and her breathing rate increasing. Both very noticeable to the detective's improved senses.

Jane stared at him and grinned, her sharp teeth forming; the man suddenly frozen in terror. Out of nowhere, she transformed and leaped over the both of them, behind the man. She used her massive paw to snatch him away from Maura before he could even think of using the gun he had now dropped. Tossing him to the front of the alley, the man crying out, the beast was on all fours and stalking up to its prey.

Maura had been knocked to the ground, but yelled as she looked up and saw her girlfriend heading for the man. "No, don't hurt him!" He was a scumbag, but the doctor didn't want another life on Jane's hands. The wolf twitched her ear back at the sound of Maura's voice and took a step back with one last snarl of warning, turning to walk to her mate. The doctor sighed in relief and stretched her hand out to pet the top of wolf Jane's head.

It was then some officers pulled up and jumped out, shooting Jane with tranquilizer guns. She whined out in pain and spun to face them, standing on her hind legs in front of the medical examiner.

Protecting her.

"Nooo!" Maura's hair raising scream filled the air, the blonde's heart sinking with Jane's whines, not realizing at first that the cops were shooting her with tranquilizer darts.

The officers didn't listen. They fired Jane up with a few more tranqs and slowly she began to get sleepy. Turning and looking at Maura, the wolf put the bridge of it's snout against the woman's forehead before she slowly went down on her knees then laid down, chin on the cement.

Maura watched in horror as Jane tried protecting her, looking into those golden eyes as the wolf turned to her. "I'm going to save you from them. I promise." She whispered as the wolf pressed its snout to her head and then laid down and went unconscious.

With tear stained cheeks, Maura was about to reach for Jane when a uni grabbed her and pulled her away. "You're safe now, ma'am."

xxx

She'd been taken back to the station. A uniform she didn't know kept asking her questions about the mugger and the wolf. She didn't say much; the cop mistaking her silence for shock rather than worry and protection of the one she loved.

It was Korsak who soon came barging in, telling the uni to get lost as he sat across from her, that tore the doctor out of her trance of concern for Jane. "Where'd they take the wolf, Vince?"

His brow furrowed. "I think the better question is why were you out on those streets alone? And where the hell is Jane? She should have been with you. Hell she should be here now." He was ticked off at his partner.

Maura wanted so badly to tell him that Jane was the wolf, that she had protected her and then been captured. But she didn't know how he would take the news; if Jane would want him to know. "I was walking to a restaurant. Jane and I were going to have dinner together." Maura chose her words wisely. "Then I was attacked. That wolf saved me, protected me from that mugger. I know it sounds unbelievable, but I don't think that wolf would hurt anyone. I'm just afraid they're going to torture her, Vince. Where'd they take her?"

"That wolf? Not hurt anyone? That beast has killed six people and attacked several others." He sighed, not even noticing Maura's use of 'her' rather than 'it' in the heat of the moment. "I heard they're going to put that thing in the zoo. New York's willing to pay a high price for it, I hear. I'd kill it. I don't see why you would care about what happens to it. If it were human, you would have already finished paperwork on the results to put it in prison."

"That thing saved me! It may not be the same wolf that killed those people." Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them back. Then she stood and headed for the door, despite protests from Korsak. "I have to go. Jane needs me."

xxx

When Jane woke up, she was still in her wolf state in a small steel cage. Looking around, she saw dozens of computers and cages and people in white coats walking around. Once her senses came to be, she got up and paced, then snarled and went for them only to be stopped by the bars. Roaring and howling she tried to break free but couldn't. She was confused and hungry. Not a good combination.

And she knew she couldn't change back to her human form. She couldn't give away her identity. Jane just had to have faith that Maura would save her as promised. But she could smell the chemicals in the air, hear other wolves whimpering in fear, and felt sick to her stomach.

Dr. Erin Hayes soon appeared before her and smiled. "I guess I should have stuck around Boston a little longer. Just one more day and I would've been there for you. It seems like it was quite an eventful capture." She pulled on some latex gloves and turned to a kit to grab a syringe. "No matter. Welcome to Seattle, my dear beast." She filled it and shot a little bit of fluid out of the needle before tapping the tube, attaching it to a long pole, and stepping closer. "We'll be spending plenty of quality time together."

* * *

**Well, I think we all knew that Dr. Hayes was gonna be sticking around... Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane caught its scent and took off, catching sight of it as the rabbit headed for a hollow log. She ran as fast as her four legs carried her; wind blowing through her fur and heart pounding against her ribcage. It was then she caught the scent of something much different and turned her head, a large grizzly only about 50 feet away. The other beast moved to its hind legs and opened its jaws to let out a deep snarl before dropping to all fours and charging towards her. She whirled her body around quickly to face it, her paw swiping the bear across the jaw so hard its head snapped to the side. She backed away, the fur on the back of her neck standing up as she let out a low, warning growl. But that didn't deter the beast any.

The grizzly came at her again and Jane tackled it, knocking the large creature to its back. It smacked her hard with a claw that dug into the flesh of her shoulder, the wolf letting out a howl of pain. The bear moved to get up, but Jane was quicker; her teeth closing down on its neck until she tasted blood. Then she let go and backed away once again; the grizzly hitting the ground with a loud thump, unmoving.

It was then a shot rang out, a bullet hitting the large beast on the ground between the eyes. Jane snarled as a group of men surrounded her, reminding her she wasn't free running through the wilderness. That she hadn't come across that grizzly by chance. No, Dr. Erin Hayes not only had her indoor lab, but acres of fenced in forest land right next to it. And Jane had been released into a large caged in area with that bear.

As a test. Because she was still a captive.

Her gold eyes snapped to Hayes as soon as she smelt her, the doctor smiling as though she were out in the woods with a lover on a picnic rather than making two beasts fight to the death. Just to see how strong 'her lycan' was. It sickened Jane. There was no need for that other creature to die.

"And you continue to impress me. I thought you'd be too worn out to take it down so quickly. But you came out with barely a scratch." Erin looked to her techs. "Do it."

Jane could hear the buzz of the electricity before it hit her, the shock from the taser-like pole causing her muscles to twitch violently as she convulsed and hit the ground barely conscious. She saw the men close in on her before all went black.

Three weeks had passed and Jane had almost completely lost herself. All she knew were needles and tests. She'd been shocked, probed, sedated, forced to fight and everything else one could imagine done to her in the name of science.

Hours later, lying in her cage asleep on her side, Jane dreamed of Maura. Of those kind hazel eyes and that smile reserved just for her. She dreamed they were together again and could almost feel the brush of Maura's lips against her skin, hear her sweet voice whispering 'I love you' in her ear. And then she awoke.

Amber eyes took in the coats scurrying around from one computer or lab room to another and she almost whimpered at the thought she may never see her Maura again. That this was all she'd ever experience.

xxx

Maura Isles had taken vacation time off, making excuses for Jane, as well. After Korsak had informed her of the wolf's fate, she'd spent hours upon hours of time investigating Dr. Hayes and her research. She couldn't just very well burst into the lab and rescue Jane. There were multiple scientists at work and the lab was on lock down. Maura had made the trip to Seattle and spent even more time watching scientists go in and out, learning schedules.

She knew she couldn't just request a visit. Dr. Hayes would be suspicious. So she picked a scientist and approached him at a bar one night. She sweet-talked him, using her looks to get what she wanted and he took her back to his apartment. She got him drunk to the point of blacking out, stealing his badge. And then she headed to the lab to rescue Jane, knowing there was only one security guard at night and that he usually stuck to the outside to chain smoke.

She'd seen the images of the 'world's first lycan known to man' on TV and been filled with such anger and hatred she knew she'd strangle that Dr. Hayes with her bare hands if she could. When the camera had panned to the wolf, Jane had lunged at it and knocked it out of the reporter's hand with her paw. She'd seemed so scared, so full of rage on that screen and Maura had wanted nothing more than hold her.

She waited until the security guard headed outside, glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, and then pulled on a ski mask like she'd seen criminals they'd dealt with use. Then she walked in with the scientist's white lab coat on and used the badge to get inside to the lab.

Hearing someone come through the lab door, the beast's ears perked up then she stood quickly and snarled through the darkness. Her eyes now dim, tired.

Maura heard Jane's snarl and saw the faint glow of her eyes, so she approached slowly and spoke softly. "It's me. I'm here to get you out." She stopped in front of the cage.

Catching the wonderful scent of a doctor she actually liked, Jane sat down on her haunches and looked up at Maura, tail wagging and panting, just like she said she would do in the woods that day not so long ago.

Despite the situation, Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's tail wag. She took a step closer and used the badge to open Jane's cage, swinging the door wide open and quickly running in to wrap her arms around a still beastly detective, burying her face in fur.

The wolf whimpered her sorrows of having been separated for so long and then licked Maura; extremely grateful to her girlfriend. Suddenly, Jane picked her head back up and her ears perked. She could hear the guard coming. He checked up on the beast at least twice a night. Pulling away from Maura, Jane ran for the glass door and busted it open after slamming her shoulder against it three times. Looking at her mate, she motioned for her to hurry and follow. The beast stopped on all fours in front of the blonde, wanting for her to get on her back.

Maura ran to Jane and glanced back briefly as she heard the guard yelling. He was fumbling for his gun when she jumped on the beast's back, grabbing a fistful of fur to hold on. "Okay, go!" Jane had started running with Maura on her back when he opened fire. But he was clumsy and a poor shot.

Jane stood up preparing to climb a wall. She grabbed Maura's hands and wrapped them around her thick neck then started climbing up. Jumping over, she high tailed it out of there, knowing others would soon follow suit.

xxx

Once they were a safe distance away and Jane had slipped into an abandoned warehouse, Maura climbed off her back and checked the wolf over, making sure none of those bullets had grazed her. "Are you okay? You can change now, Jane. We're safe."

Jane looked at Maura then closed her eyes. It took several minutes, she had been a wolf for nearly a month, but she was finally able to change back. When she did, she collapsed on her knees. Exhausted.

Maura dropped to her knees in front of her and pulled the detective into her arms. "I don't know what they did to you there in that lab, but I've got you now. They're not going to touch you anymore." She sat back on the ground and pulled the brunette into her lap.

Jane cuddled into her and tried to hold back sobs. "Thank you..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Maura. The wolf side of her could take all the pain they caused with little side effects, but the human side, the human was much weaker.

It was too dark for Maura to see the bruises and cuts that covered her lover's body from all the prodding and tests, but holding her in her arms, she could feel how thin Jane had gotten. She'd always been lean, but slightly muscular. Now Jane felt like skin and bones. Maura shifted so she could take the lab coat off and wrap it around her girlfriend.

Jane winced when Maura put the coat over her. "I wanna go home..." She whispered. She was in so much agony and pain she couldn't handle it. She was shaking. "Baby..."

Maura's heart ached for her detective as she heard the wince of pain, and she felt enraged as her lover shook in her arms. What had those bastards done to her in that lab? Maura had never hated anyone in her life until Hoyt; for what he'd done to Jane. Now she hated these scientists, too. "Let's go someplace safe then, baby. I'll take care of you." The doctor helped her girlfriend up and headed out to the street to hail a cab, heading back to the hotel.

xxx

Once they were at the hotel, Jane looked around. "Here is fine. I-I can't move anymore." She stumbled to the bed and laid down. She was so hungry. They had barely given her any food. Just a piece of meat once a day and some water.

"Would you like me to make up a bath for you? It might help relax your muscles and make you feel better. I could order some room service, too." Maura got on her knees at the end of the bed and leaned down to help Jane out of that lab coat, gasping at the sight of all her bruises and the deep gashes on her shoulder. "Oh, Jane… I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

Jane shook her head. "No... you got to me before they either killed me or put me in a zoo. Thank you." Once in the bath, Jane leaned back and had all but her head submerged under the water.

As soon as she had gotten room service ordered, Maura stepped back into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub. "I ordered some raw steak, along with cooked food. I wasn't quite sure what you'd want to eat but there will be plenty to choose from. Sit up a bit, please." Once Jane had, Maura moved behind her, placing her bare feet in the tub and gently washing her wound, knowing it would heal on its own in time. Afterwards, she grabbed the shampoo to lather her lover's hair, gently scratching at her scalp.

Jane sat up and enjoyed the scalp rubbing. "Mm." Her hand moved to Maura's foot just to be able to touch her. "You better eat what you want before I get outta here. I can't promise there'll be any left."

"I'll eat a little something, but you can have all you want. I could always order more." Maura bent over and kissed Jane's other cheek.

She turned her body and rested her cheek on Maura's knee. "Thank you for coming for me. I didn't think Dr. Isles would break the law of breaking, entering, and stealing." She smirked.

"I've done a lot of stuff I never thought I'd do, but it's all been worth it. For you. I wouldn't lie or break the law for anyone else." She smiled softly. "Alright, I'm done with your hair so dunk and then I'll get your back."

Once out of the tub, Jane walked, with help from Maura, to the bed and sat down on the foot of it. Smelling the food, she moaned then opened the container of raw meat and smiled. "Thank you, baby."

Maura smiled as she sat next to Jane on the bed. "You're welcome." She ate a few bites off the plate but left the majority of it for her lover, who had clearly been malnourished. Once Jane was finished, Maura curled up with her in bed. "We'll head back to Boston first thing in the morning, but take more time off, of course. You need the time to recover."

Jane laid in the bed with her, not able to get comfortable but she stayed still since Maura was against her. "What have you told them? Where have I been and why wasn't I there after you were 'attacked'?" She asked.

"Well we both had a lot of vacation time and personal days left so I told them we were heading out of state for awhile. To get away from all the wolf stuff. Take a much needed break. I told Korsak I was meeting you at a restaurant that night. I wanted so badly to tell him the truth. He was really upset." Maura looked over at Jane and saw the discomfort on her face. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Thank you for covering for me." She nodded. "I think maybe when we get back to work we should tell Korsak and Frost at least, then you won't be alone in trying to cover and protect me. I don't think they would turn me in for the killings, right?" Jane took a breath. "All that matters is that I'm finally with you again and I want you as close as possible. I'm in pain but I'll live."

Maura shook her head. "I don't think they'd turn you in. They're both very protective of you. I think they'd cover for you even if you killed someone without being a wolf." She kissed Jane's shoulder softly. "You haven't taken anything for the pain yet, have you? I have some ibuprofen. I don't know how much it'll help, but it's something."

Jane chuckled. "They prolly would still cover for me. We'll tell them later." She moved slightly and shook her head. "No I haven't. It may help." Once she took the pain meds she laid back and moved to her side that didn't hurt as much and looked at her girlfriend. "I missed you."

Once Jane had gotten settled, Maura lay on her side facing her. "I missed you, too. So much." She'd hardly slept, staying up worrying about her lover. "Do you want to talk about being in the lab? I'll understand if you don't, but I'm also here for you if you need to."

"Lets just say I never want you to ever go through any of that. Shocked… beaten… starved…" She sighed. "It sucked." She just couldn't process it all right now. She was finally with Maura again. That's all that mattered.

Maura couldn't even imagine how horrible that'd all been. "Even if they thought you just an animal, they had no right to be so cruel. No creature, human or otherwise, should ever be treated in such a way. I'd like to get my hands on that Dr. Hayes."

"I know. How about you just hold me awhile?"

Maura's eyes softened and she nodded. Jane never asked to be coddled. "Okay." She didn't say another word as she gathered the brunette in her arms and held her all night.

Jane dreamed about her time in that lab. About the other creatures being tormented. And she knew she had to save them.

When Maura awoke the next morning, Jane was sitting at the end of the bed watching her. The doctor studied her for a moment, noticing the locked jaw and fire in her eyes. "Jane, what's going o-"

"We have to go back." Jane cut her off, her eyes meeting the blonde's. "She has so many wolves being tested, Maura. That's why we have... I have to go back and free them. They need to be set free. She has pups there, too."

Maura's eyes went wide. "I just got you out of there! I really don't want to take the chance of you being caught again or worse. Maybe we can save them some other way. File a complaint or something."

"Complaint's don't work, Maur. You know that. I know that. I'm strong enough in my other form to break them outta there. I can do it."

Maura shook her head. "First of all, you just escaped. Security will be heightened. Second of all, I can already tell I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this." She tilted her head and pursed her lips together tightly. "So… whatever you do, I'm helping. We're in this together."

"I'm waiting a few days." She sighed when Maura said she was helping. "Okay, but you're keeping watch."

"Good." Maura nodded. "And fine, I'll keep watch. But I won't just sit back if something happens to you. Also, if I spot Erin, I might have to punch her. At least once."

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Deal."

The doctor sighed, not liking the idea of going back one bit. But there was no talking a stubborn Jane Rizzoli out of something once her mind was made up. "Alright. What's the plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to make you guys wait for this one, but after some thought, I've decided it will be the last of this fic. However, if you guys request it, we do have a sequel in mind. Let me know what you think! I heart all of you readers who've followed this story! It means a lot. I really looking forward to those reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own R&I or any of the characters. It's all for fun.**

* * *

Three days had passed and Maura made sure Jane was well fed and got plenty of rest before charging the lab. As night fell, they made their way back and hid in the shadows. "Alright. How are we doing this?"

Jane stooped beside her. "The roof. We enter from there. You use your laser pointer and take out the cameras as we head to the shelter room. Just like we learned from your old buddy Dennis Rockmond." Jane had to fight back the chuckle as Maura glared at her. "The pups are with their mothers. I'll lead them out the back way."

Maura pulled her black ski mask over her face. "Got it. I feel like we're in one of those secret spy movies." She glanced at Jane. "So am I taking a ride on your back again? And, Jane, what are we doing with all of those wolves once we get them out?"

"Yeah, you're riding." Jane nodded and looked at Maura "There are woods behind this place. Woods that aren't fenced in. We'll set them free there. At least they'll have a fighting chance."

Once they were inside and Maura had impressively taken out the security cameras, Jane, now the beast, stalked down the hall and opened the door to the room and clawed open each lock; three males and one female adult. Jane then went to the room where the pups and mothers were. Two mothers, three pups to one and two to the other. Thanks to her abilities, she was able to communicate with them. But as she was leading them out, Maura on her back, a group of five security guards appeared in front of them. Jane gave a warning snarl but some of the other wolves attacked and gunfire erupted.

Panic arose in Jane as she felt the weight of Maura slipping off her back. She turned her head to see the doctor gathering two pups and moving aside, crouching down. One of the mothers had been shot and killed, the other with her own pups. Seeing she was safe, the werewolf lunged forward and attacked.

Several minutes later it was over.

Jane approached Maura slowly, the blonde curled into a ball of sorts with the pups. Eventually she looked up, glazed over hazel eyes meeting golden ones. And the lycan could hear the sigh of relief, could soon feel the doctor's arms wrapped around her neck tightly. "Let's get the hell out of here, Jane."

Somehow they did it. They managed to make it outside and the remaining wolves took off, the pups pouncing after them. Jane noticed that one of them was limping, though. Feeling sorry for it, she picked it up in her mouth, Maura's fingers soothing through her fur in approval. Then they took off.

Once they were a safe distance away, Jane turned back into her human form and, quickly pulling Maura's mask up over her chin, kissed her deeply, the injured puppy still in one arm. "Thank you for your help and believing that I could save them."

"I'll always believe in you, Jane." Maura pulled the mask completely off and gazed down at the puppy. "So what are we going to do with this little guy?"

"He was limping and favoring his right leg. Can you help him?" She asked, allowing Maura to feel the leg and be the doctor that she was.

The medical examiner ran her fingers along the pup's leg and could feel the damage. She rubbed his head and ear to sooth him a bit when he whimpered, glancing up at Jane. "His leg is broken. I could probably make him a little splint, but we need to get him to a vet."

Jane nodded. "We'll do that. Spend one more night in the hotel. Sneak him in somehow and make a splint. The vet can be for when we get back to Boston." The pup licked Maura's hand

Maura smiled and rubbed the little guy's head again gently. "Alright. That sounds like a solid plan. Best to avoid vets here." Once they got back to the hotel, Maura did make the pup a splint and got it on him as Jane held him still. "Okay, he's good to go for now. I think he needs a name."

Jane smiled down at the pup. "Well since you fixed him up, you name him." She said as she rubbed the wolf's back soothingly.

"Well you rescued him," Maura smiled, "but okay. How about Mech? For L. David Mech. He's a world-renowned wolf biologist. And he's never shoved a wolf in a cage. He does all of his research out in the field." She rubbed the little guy's belly as he laid on his side.

Jane smiled brightly. "I think that's a great name, Maur." She grinned and laid down beside the pup. "What do you feed a baby wolf?"

"He looks big enough to be about a month old and wolves start eating meat at four weeks or so. That's regurgitated meat, though." Maura raised a brow at Jane and smirked. "Isn't it convenient that there's a lycan in the room?"

Jane dry heaved just thinking about it. "Oh, oh geeze. Can't we uh, can't we just cut it up really fine?"

Maura shrugged. "I guess so, but it wouldn't be the same. Mech is probably already used to the regurgitated meat." She laid on her side facing Jane and Mech. "It's up to you, though. I couldn't possible do it."

"Okay, I'll do it only if he doesn't eat the regular meat first." She sighed. After ordering room service Jane cut up the meat then tried to feed it to Mech. He wouldn't go for it.

Sighing, Jane looked at Maura. "Well, damn."

Maura laughed. "Well I guess you'll just have to be his Mama wolf for the time being. This should be interesting. If only we were out in the woods instead. It'd feel very naturey."

Jane sighed. "I'll take him out on the balcony." She stood up and transformed quickly. The pup perked up. Getting on all fours the lycan walked over, took Mech's tuff in her jaws and took him outside, Maura following with the steak.

The doctor set the plate in front of Jane and Mech sat on his bottom to watch the bigger wolf eat, his little tail wagging. Maura leaned against the railing, waiting. "He looks really hungry, Jane." She smirked.

Jane turned her head to look at Maura then rolled her eyes. Leaning down, she started to eat the steak. Just to try it out, Jane chewed then spit it out for him to eat. Surely the puppy wasn't that smart.

Mech lowered his head and sniffed the food before leaning back and looking up at Jane. He wasn't going for it. "That's not actually regurgitating, baby." Maura bit her lip so as not to grin.

Jane hung her head low then started to eat the rest and swallowed. Turning to look at Maura she used her paw to motion for her to turn around. She was not going to be watched. Once she had, Jane regurgitated then watched the pup eat it. Sitting down on her haunches, she looked up at Maura.

Maura heard Jane yak and waited for a moment as Mech chowed down, then she turned to face her lover. "Was it really that bad?" She walked over to her detective and scratched behind her ear. "I vote we move back inside." Maura picked Mech up and headed back in to lay on the bed.

Jane came back inside as her human self and groaned. "Yeah, it was that bad. The after taste is gross." She said with a shiver. Walking to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth then came back and laid with them.

Maura laughed and then bit her lip at the look on Jane's face. "I'm sorry. It's really not that funny." She played with Mech a little, not getting him too riled up with the broken leg, as she waited for Jane to finish brushing. She smiled as the detective laid with them and kissed her cheek. "That was a really nice thing of you to do for little Mech here."

Jane chuckled. "Yeah whatevs. Gotta help our little buddy out." She smiled and kissed his head.

Maura smiled as she watched the two. "You don't think he'll try to eat Bass or Jo when he grows up, do you?"

"If he grows up around them, he shouldn't. However, as a puppy he may naw on Bass' shell." She chuckled.

Maura pouted. "Poor Bass." She looked down at Mech and pointed at him. "Bass is not a chew toy. Know this now."

Mech growled and barked playfully. Jane started laughing. "I think he disagrees." She chuckled.

Maura pouted again and whined. "You're already rubbing off on him."

After they'd gone to bed, morning came quickly and once they were packed, they headed for Boston.

Once there and after the vet, which took some time due to them bringing in a wolf, Jane, Maura and Mech went to Petsmart and bought him a leash, collar, food, treats, a bed and toys. Also, something for Jo so she wouldn't get too jealous.

Mech had a blast at Petsmart, playing with and trying to chase other dogs despite his broken leg. Angela had babysat Jo and Bass, checking in on the two from time to time, so they were already at home when Jane and Maura arrived. Once they got Mech all set up, Maura made some lunch and sat with her girlfriend at the kitchen island to eat.

Jane smiled over at Maura then kissed her cheek. "You know, Mech is kinda like our baby." She smirked. Jane looked down at the pup as he played with Jo and then hopped up on Bass's shell.

Maura looked down at Mech playing with Jo and Bass and nodded. "He is. With the three of them, it's like we have our own little family unit." She smiled brightly. "I'm just really glad you're here at home with me again."

Jane smiled sweetly. "One happy family. Now that I've learned to control the wolf, maybe I can do some good with the new abilities I have."

"Yes." Maura smiled and nodded. "Those new abilities will come in handy with crime fighting. You could probably catch the killer's scent on the victim, use that speed and strength during chases."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, it'd be nice. However, I'd have to be very careful. My mother can't even know. You, Frost and Korsak are the only ones that will know."

Maura nodded. "Yes, we wouldn't want anyone like Dr. Hayes coming back to try and track you down." She sat silent for a moment. "I wonder, since werewolves are real, if there are any other supernatural creatures out there."

Jane thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, I don't know, babe. That's very possible. lycans, vampires, witches..." She put her fork down and sighed. "I wonder if they know who I am now. I wonder if the first ones I encounter will be friend or foe." She looked at Maura, worried more about the blonde's safety

"I imagine they wouldn't become foes unless you spotted them doing something bad and tried to stop them. Who knows?" Maura shrugged slightly. "Maybe werewolves are the exception. Maybe, if there are other creatures, you won't encounter them."

"Maybe. So many things could happen that I never even thought of until now." She sighed then got up, putting their plates away.

"Like what, Jane?" Maura could detect the worry in her girlfriend's voice and wanted to reassure her things would be okay.

"Like them coming after you to get to me..." Walking back up behind Maura, Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly and rested her head against her shoulder blade. "I love you."

"I'll be okay, Jane. We'll be okay. We've already faced some of the worst men to ever walk this planet together and made it through. Our jobs have risks. I'm really not afraid of a few more. Not when I have you." She turned her head to kiss the top of Jane's as the detective rested against her. "I love you, too. So much."

Jane's grip tightened a bit on her. "You're right. Thank you for saving my life, baby. If not for you, I'd still be in there."

Maura turned in Jane's arms and pulled her into a hug. "I'd do anything for you. I just wish I could have gotten you out sooner."

"You got there and that's all that mattered. I knew you'd come, but I figured you'd bring an army." She chuckled.

"I was trying not to draw attention. Plus, it would've taken even longer to gather an army, baby." She pulled back and cupped Jane's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I never want to wear another ski mask again, though. Horrible fashion choice." She smiled.

Jane chuckled and kissed her deeply. "Awe c'mon, babe. I thought you looked sexy. Showed off those hazel beauties of yours."

Maura chuckled. "I imagine it did show off my eyes since they were all you could really see. So you find me, face completely covered, sexy? I think I should feel offended." She pouted playfully.

Jane's eyes widened. "Noooo no, baby, that's not what I meant. You are absolutely gorgeous inside and out. But I have to say that your eyes are my favorite part of you. At first glance they're hazel but if you look hard enough there's blue in there as well as gold. Especially when you look toward the sun. Plus the mystery is a sex factor with the mask."

"I was just teasing. But that is a much better answer." Maura kissed Jane. "My eyes, hmm? I didn't know you paid so much attention to them. My favorite part of you is your smile. Those dimples are adorable and it's always nice to see you  
relaxed and enjoying yourself." She smirked. "The wondering and letting your imagination take over? That is sexy. Along with sneaking around."

Jane grinned. "My dimples, huh? Yours are pretty damn cute, too." Jane winked and moved her hands to Maura's ass. She then felt something hop up on her leg and looked down to see Mech standing on his hind legs. With a chuckle she went and picked him up. "Hey you."

Maura smiled at that dimpled grin and leaned to the side to look down at Mech when Jane turned her attention to him. The little guy licked the detective's face as soon as she picked him up, giving a happy little bark. "You just have to be the center of attention, don't you?" Maura smiled as she scratched behind his ears. "He's probably hungry. It is getting to be evening." She looked up at Jane.

"I really think he does. Spoiled already." Jane sighed and looked at him. "Really? I just ate and it was really good. I'd rather not puke it up." She whined to the wolf pup. Looking at Maura, she sighed then took him outside and did the same thing with Mech she did earlier.

Mech whined back, his tail beginning to wag when she stood to carry him outside. "That's really sweet of you, Jane. To take care of Mech like you do." Maura smiled. "There's food leftover if you want some more when you get back inside!" She called out with a grin as Jane disappeared outside.

Jane came back inside with the pup and put him on the floor to play with Jo after she was fed along with Bass. "I'm going to brush my teeth then eat some left overs." She smiled then disappeared down the hall

"Okay." Maura slipped out of the kitchen chair and moved to sit next to Bass, Jo and Mech on the floor, playing tug of war with the dogs and their chew ropes until Jane got back.

Jane came back and smiled down at her family. "Kodak moment." She grinned then made another plate and sat down on the floor next to Maura, eating once again.

Maura smiled. "We should take a picture. All of us together." She distracted Mech and Jo with the toys so Jane could eat in peace. "You know, tonight will be the first time we've slept through the whole night together in the same bed as a couple. Well, at home at least. The hotel doesn't count."

"You're right, this will be the first night. Mm, makes me want to go to bed soon." She grinned. "We haven't been 'together' since we found out what I was."

Maura leaned back, supporting herself on her arms, as she gave a sly grin. "You're right. We haven't been together since. We really didn't get much couple time at all before you got captured. And it has been a month." She winked.

Jane took another bite and reached up, sliding her plate on the counter. She then straddled Maura's lap. "It has been a month. There is one good thing about me turning into this monster... the night I healed... I became bolder and braver. That was the night I came on to you. I'm thankful for that."

Maura looked up into Jane's eyes. "I don't think of your wolf side as a monster." She leaned forward and ran her hands up Jane's thighs, closing the distance to kiss her detective. "I'm pretty grateful for that night, too. You were a beast in the best sense." She grinned. "How long do you think it would have taken for us to become a couple if you hadn't been bitten?"

Jane returned the kiss and smirked. "Hmm, I don't know. Probably until you made the first move." She laughed and kissed her again.

Maura kissed Jane back and laughed. "Chicken." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and moved so that she was on top, between Jane's legs, the detective's back to the floor. "I don't think it would've been too much longer then. You were driving me nuts."

"I was afraid of freaking you out and loosing you." She wrapped her arms around the blonde's back and smirked. "I was, huh? Care to share how, gorgeous?"

"As open as I am you thought I would freak out? You'd never lose me. Even if I didn't feel the way I do, I'd still be your friend." Maura dipped her head down to brush her lips against Jane's briefly. "It was pretty pathetic, actually. Sometimes all it took was one look or one seemingly innocent sentence to set me off."

"That is true. Just paranoid, I guess." She kissed her once more and smirked. "We did have a lot of eye sex." She smirked and played with the back of her hair. "So what would I say to get you all frisky?"

"I think we all get a little insecure when it comes to someone we care deeply about." She smiled widely. "Well, for example, that night you were attacked all you said was something along the lines of 'how about we go to bed?' And the first thing that popped into my head was tearing your clothes off." Maura grinned and ground their pelvises together. "Plus, that voice of yours is sexy in of itself."

Jane moaned, feeling her grin against her. "Mm damn, babe... well, lets go to bed and rip ever piece of clothing off of each other. Tonight I feel it's gonna get rough. You think you could handle that?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Maura smirked and bit her lip, nodding. "Oh I can handle rough all right. I can take anything you've got, detective." She stood with Jane and they made their way to the bedroom.

They still had a long road ahead of them; a lot of explaining to do. But for now, they were happy just to have each other again. And Jane and Maura needed this night together. Needed to feel and hold the other to ensure it was all real.

The detective gripped Maura by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall as soon as they'd made it to their room; her eyes glowing with pure lust. Leaning in, she kissed the blonde deep and hard as she ripped open the buttons on her blouse and shoved it off of Maura's shoulders

Maura had gasped as her back hit the wall, her own pupils dilating. She kissed Jane back with everything she had, having missed their connection when her detective was stuck in a cage. She felt the cool air hit her heated flesh as Jane ripped open her shirt, for once not carrying about what happened to her clothes. She lifted Jane's shirt over her head and pressed their upper bodies together as she kissed her again roughly.

Once Jane's lips hit Maura's again, she let out a growl and slammed her hand on the wall next to the blonde's head. Her other hand went down and yanked Maura's pants off quickly in one jerk. Her nails dug into the plaster of the wall as she forced her pelvis against her lover's.

Maura's breathing went ragged in anticipation and she groaned as the detective pressed their pelvises together. She moved her hands to Jane's ass to pull her against her tighter and kissed a path down to her throat to nip and suck.

Jane whimpered then grabbed Maura's hands and pinned them on the wall above her head. She started to grind her hips against her lover's. Slowly moving her hands down the woman's thighs, she then picked her up, the doctor's legs wrapping around her. Jane walked them to the bed and dropped the doctor on it playfully.

They'd only been together a handful of times, but Maura loved being dominated by Jane. She could feel the need building between her legs and was aching to be touched. She scooted back on the bed a bit to make room for her girlfriend, flashing a grin in her direction.

Jane hovered over her body and bit her flesh in several different places. Her thigh, hip, side, breast, neck. Every weak spot Jane knew about Maura.

She had Maura writhing below her, the doctor whimpering. Once the detective had reached her lips, Maura pulled her down, their bodies flush together, and kissed her deeply.

Jane kissed her back thoroughly and moved her hand to grip her pussy over her panties, growly deeply against her lip. Maura bucked her hips against Jane's hand, wanting to be taken, and ran her hands up the detective's muscular back. She gripped onto her lover's shoulders as she tugged on her lower lip.

Jane then gripped her panties and ripped them off in a hard quick pull. She growled again as she did then kissed her with intense fervor. As she entered with three fingers, Jane's mouth went down and around the blonde's nipple, sucking hard then nibbling.

Maura cried out when Jane entered her, rocking her hips against the detective. She arched her back as her nails dug into the flesh of the detective's back. Jane's fingers stroking Maura's weak spot within velvety walls soon pushed the ME over the edge into an intense, shuddering orgasm, Jane's lips torn from her lips.

Laying next to her afterwards, breathing heavily and sweating, Jane looked over at her and smirked. "You okay?"

Maura nodded, unable to speak or move yet, her chest still heaving up and down and her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Jane smiled and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. Getting up, she walked through the house and went to the kitchen. Coming back a few minutes later, she brought two bottles of water and laid back down next to Maura, handing her one.

Maura took the bottle and sat up to take a long drink. "Thanks." She smiled. She took another drink and then set the bottle aside, curling up next to her girlfriend. "I love you, Jane."

Jane had already finished half of her bottle and leaned back after setting it down. She wrapped her arm under Maura and kissed the crown of her hair. "I love you more, Maur."

Maura looked into those golden eyes and shook her head. "I don't think so. I've done all sorts of things I swore I'd never do for you. And I'd do them all over again because I'm more in love with you than I've ever been."

Jane grinned and kissed her. "I can't tell if I'm a bad or good influence on you." She chuckled and held her close

Maura giggled and buried her face in Jane's shoulder. "It's a pretty good blend, actually." She leaned back slightly to run her fingertips over the wolf scar, her lips then following the path. "I'm just glad you're still here to be a bad influence, my big bad wolf."


	10. Chapter 10

This is not an epilogue or anything, so if I got your hopes up, I'm sorry. I'm evil like that. Muahahaha.

Anyways, if you've set alerts for this story and were interested in a sequel, it's been posted. So please, check it out.

It's titled "Wine and Blood."

And it too is co-written with The-Guardian-Shadow. You should really look her up if you haven't already done so.

That is all.

TBNYEK out.


End file.
